


Reminiscence

by luthien99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, wolfstar, wolfstar español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien99/pseuds/luthien99
Summary: El pasado está vivo y está lleno de fantasmas. Sirius ha vuelto del olvido y la mentira, pero Remus, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, parece no escuchar sus gritos desesperados. Vuelven a estar juntos después doce largos años, sin embargo, nada volverá a ser lo mismo y tendrán que aprender a vivir con ello.—Estoy aquí, Remus —dijo—. He vuelto y estoy contigo.—Sirius... —volver a pronunciar su nombre era darle vida de nuevo.





	1. Capítulo uno (I)

**Author's Note:**

> La reminiscencia es un recuerdo impreciso de un hecho del pasado, una imagen del pasado que viene a nuestra memoria. Es lo que sobrevive de una cosa y sirve para recordarla. algo que nos recuerdo a otra pasada.
> 
> Así será como funcionará está historia. Cada capítulo irá seguido de otro que compartirá sentido con el anterior, una especie de recuerdo que apela al capítulo anterior. Cada capítulo irá seguido de su propio acto de reminiscencia.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

La casa seguía siendo la misma de siempre, pensó Sirius. Jamás pensó en volver, jamás pasó por su cabeza la idea de volver a entrar en aquella oscura casa a la que nunca llamó hogar. Entrar por aquella puerta embellecida por contornos de oro, robusta y desdibujada por los años lo transportó de inmediato a un pasado tan lejano del que sólo atesoraba malos recuerdos. En las paredes estaba escrito el recuerdo de su vida dentro de aquella lúgubre casa. El polvo decoraba los muebles, las telarañas revestían las esquinas más oscuras y lo que antaño fue esplendor y gloria, ahora relucía inerte, resquebrajado, roto y sin vida.

Grimmauld Place había estado deshabitado durante casi diez años, desde la muerte de sus padres. Siendo él el último heredero de la familia Black vivo, lo heredó todo.

—Los huesos de mi madre se están revolviendo en su tumba ahora mismo —dijo Sirius, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en los labios—. Me apuesto lo que sea a que no tardará en despertar su retrato del pasillo.

—Siempre he querido conocer a tu madre —dijo Remus a su lado.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Vamos, tenemos que comprobar que no haya nadie antes de que lleguen los de la Orden. Estarán a punto de llegar —dijo Remus con una sonrisa, amenizando la situación—. ¿Por donde quieres empezar?

—Comprobemos primero el comedor y la cocina.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar después de todo lo que había pasado. Después de escapar de los dementores, Sirius había estado escondido en una cueva húmeda y oscura durante meses hasta que Dumbledore fue en su busca. Se había escondido durante unas noches en casa de Remus transformado en perro para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo, ni magos ni muggles. Y ahora que la Orden volvía a estar en activo y Sirius era el legitimo heredero de Grimmauld Place y de todo lo que había allí dentro, decidió cederla como cuartel general.

Los dos amigos caminaron pegados, el uno muy cerca del otro, sus manos se rozaban al andar. El tiempo que pasaban juntos parecía transportarlos a otro lugar, a un pasado lejano. Mantenían las distancias como si se trataran de mantener el equilibrio en una balanza.

Entraron en el comedor, como tantas veces Sirius había hecho, desdibujando la sonrisa burlona que había aparecido en su rostro al pensar en los huesos de su madre. Por un momento pensó que volvía a tener dieciséis años y que entraba airoso en el comedor y se encontraba a sus padres. Su padre solía sentarse en la butaca de piel oscura justo a la chimenea, fumando un enorme puro que dejaba un amargo olor por toda la estancia. Su madre, tendría la aguileña nariz sumergida en el Profeta, mientras despotricaba contra cualquier asunto que le pareciera ofensivo. Su hermano, joven y delgado, estaría dándole la razón a las divulgaciones de esa vieja arpía.

El polvo dibujaba sus figuras en la mente dañada de Sirius Black, pero en el comedor no había nadie.

—Sirius... —le llamó Remus desde la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

—Homenum Revelio —dijo agitando su varita, pero no sucedió nada—. Quería comprobar una cosa.

Por un momento, Sirius pensó que los fantasmas de su pasado podían llegar a materializarse, pero no lo hicieron. Solo estaban Remus y él, que caminó hasta Sirius y lo cogió de la mano. Sentía su tristeza, podía ver sus ojos apenados. Remus conocía a Sirius lo suficiente como para apreciar el dolor dibujado en su rostro, sabiendo que su familia siempre había sido su más oscura debilidad.

—Vamos, Sirius —su mano lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. El tacto de la mano de Remus sobre la suya hizo que Sirius saliera de aquel borroso recuerdo polvoriento y descolorido—. Vamos a ver en la cocina. Dumbledore nos dijo que podríamos encontrarnos con...

—¡Kreacher no cree lo que ve! El amo Sirius en casa —el anciano elfo descendió por las escaleras, agarrándose a las columnas para no caer y mirando con asco a los dos huéspedes que estaban de píe en medio del comedor con las manos entrelazadas—. ¡Oh, amo Sirius! ¡Kreacher vive para servir a la Noble Casa de los Black y si su pobre ama supiera que el amo Sirius ha vuelto! ¡Pobre Kreacher, que diría su ama si llegara a saberlo!

—¡Cállate, Kreacher! —gritó Sirius, que había vuelto en si—. Soy el heredero ahora. No quiero volver a oír hablar de mi madre, esta bien muerta.

El elfo se acercó hasta ellos.

—Por supuesto, amo Sirius… heredero de los Black —murmuró con desgana—. ¡Kreacher servirá, pero no podrá olvidará a su ama! Arrogante niño malcriado, rompió el corazón de su madre cuando se fue de casa… —Kreacher hablaba entre dientes, parecía que estuviera hablando solo, creyendo que nadie lo escuchaba.

—Podrías haber limpiado la casa, Kreacher —dijo Lupin, queriendo cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años?

—¿Cómo se atreve el hombre lobo a dirigirse al pobre Kreacher? ¡Oh, que atrevimiento el malnacido amo Sirius, que trae a su asqueroso amigo híbrido! Si mi pobre ama supiera la escoria que ha traído el amor Sirius a su casa…

Sirius estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el elfo, pero Remus lo sujeto.

—Sirius, ha perdido la cabeza… ¿No lo ves? —le susurró Remus—. No perdamos el tiempo con él. Ordénale que vuelva a su dormitorio y que nos deje comprobar el resto de la casa sin que nos moleste.

—Solía dormir en uno de los armarios de la cocina, bajo el fregadero —Sirius asintió y miró al elfo, que daba brillo con un trapo sucio a algunos de los objetos sobre la mesa junto a la butaca de piel de su padre—. Kreacher, vuelve a tu armario. No salgas de ahí hasta que te lo diga.

—Cómo el amo Sirius ordene —Kreacher cogió un marco de fotos que había sobre la mesita y la intentó ocultar con el brazo mientras caminaba con torpeza hasta la cocina.

—Déjame ver eso, Kreacher —dijo Sirius antes de que el elfo saliera por la puerta. Caminó hasta él murmurando maldiciones, como si pensara en voz alta.

—Es una vieja fotografía, amo Sirius… Nada importante.

Sirius cogió el polvoriento marco de oro, el cristal estaba tan sucio que apenas podía distinguirse con precisión la imagen. Si Sirius no conociera a la perfección los rostros que en ella aprecian, se le hubiera hecho imposible distinguirlos. Eran ellos cuatro, sus padres, su hermano y él. Una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro que se movía, pero ninguno de los cuatro sonreía. Sirius recordaba aquel día, cuando su madre insistió en que se vistiera como un digno heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y el aceptó, pero solo si debajo podía seguir llevando su camiseta de los Rollings.

—Toma, Kreacher —Sirius le devolvió la fotografía—. Puedes conservarla de momento, hasta que prenda fuego a todas las cosas de esta casa… Aprovecha el tiempo que te queda rodeado de toda esta mierda.

Kreacher salió corriendo hasta su hueco bajo el fregadero, con el marco de fotos apretado contra el pecho.

—No ha perdido la cabeza —le dijo a Remus—. Siempre ha sido así, no ha cambiado en absoluto.

—Tubo que ser una maravillosa compañía cuando eras pequeño…

—No sabes cuanto.

Siguieron caminando por la planta baja, examinando cada rincón de manera exhaustiva. Vigilaban cada paso que daban, con las varitas en alto y los ojos bien abiertos. Nadie había estado allí en mucho tiempo, a parte de Kreacher y la suciedad y el polvo que aturdía sus sentidos.

—Subamos —dijo Sirius al llegar a las escaleras y a ver comprobado toda la planta baja—. Creo que he oído algo.

Remus siguió sus pasos mientras subía por las escaleras. En el segundo piso escucharon unos golpecitos, lo que parecía el golpeteo o el crujir de la madera. Sirius vio como uno de los muebles adosados a la pared se movía, uno de los cajones intentaba abrirse torpemente.

Los dos hombres se acercaron con lentitud.

—Ya sé lo que es —dijo Remus, acercándose sigilosamente—. Es un boggart.

—Yo lo expulsaré.

—No, aun no estás lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con él. Dejémoslo ahí —dijo Remus—. Avisaremos a los demás que tengan cuidado y que alguien se encargue de él más tarde.

—¿Sigue convirtiéndose en una luna llena? —le preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

—Siempre —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En todo ese tiempo, Remus y Sirius habían mantenido las distancias. Se habían mantenido prudentes, dejando lo que sea que tuvieron en un pasado en el pasado. Siempre habían estado muy predispuestos a mostrarse cariñosos entre ellos, cercanos, compatibles en casi todas las cosas que hacían, creando un equilibrio perfecto. En su juventud, cuando la guerra era solo un susurro, sus corazones habían palpitado como un solo, abandonando la razón a la perdición del amor. Remus, sin embargo, había tenido que olvidar todo lo que había sentido por Sirius durante 12 largos años en los que le consideró culpable de todas sus desgracias. Tuvo que guardar la imagen del hombre al que amaba en su interior como algo del pasado para poder olvidar cuanto le había querido. Atesoró su recuerdo en lo más hondo de su ser para que no doliera tanto, pero Sirius no olvidaba. La imagen de Remus, joven y nunca demasiado prudente se había mantenido viva, había sido real para él durante todo este tiempo, y todos sus recuerdos con él le habían ayudado a mantener la cordura en Azkaban, creyendo que cuando consiguiera salir, Remus lo recibiría sin más. Pero se equivocó, las cosas entre ellos se habían enfriado, el tiempo, las mentiras y la oscuridad los había separado. A pesar de que andaban juntos la mayor parte del día, no habían hablado de sus sentimientos y de aquel pasado de oro entre gamberradas, pasillos oscuros y escapadas a Hogsmeade.

—Remus, mira tu por esta planta y yo subiré al segundo piso —dijo Sirius y acto seguido se separaron.

Sirius subió las escaleras en dirección al segundo piso. Mientras subía, olvidó que aquella era su casa, donde había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia y juventud. Por unos segundos olvidó que en el segundo piso se encontraría con una robusta puerta de roble oscuro en la que ponía su nombre con letras de oro.

Sirius.

Allí grabado para que nadie olvidara quien había habitado aquella habitación, para dejar constancia de quien era el único y verdadero heredero de los Black. Sirius sonrió en pensar lo decepcionante que debió ser para sus padres su existencia. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y entró en su habitación. Un fuerte olor a cerrado y humedad inundó sus sentidos. Fue directo a abrir la ventana, chocando con las cosas que había tiradas por el suelo. El aire fresco inundó la estancia y dejó que la brisa le llenará los pulmones. Se giró hacia la habitación y la escudriñó con nostalgia. Ese había sido su escondite mas fiel cuando sus padres se dedicaban a hacerle la vida imposible. Su habitación era el único lugar dentro de aquella casa en la que se había sentido mínimamente seguro. Ahora la nostalgia lo invadía, sumiéndose en un mar de recuerdos que lo atosigaban desde que había cruzado el portal de Grimmauld Place.

—Nunca había estado en tu habitación.

Remus estaba en el umbral de la puerta, había apoyado su cuerpo en el marco de madera negra, tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una sonrisa pícara surcaba su rostro.

—A mis padres les hubiera encantado tener a un licántropo en casa —dijo Sirius con un deje de ironía—. Tendría que haberte traído a que los conocieras.

—Hubiera rechazado tu invitación.

—Yo también lo hubiera hecho —Sirius le sonrió—. Entra, no te quedes fuera.

Mientras Remus avanzaba por su habitación llena de trastos, Sirius lo seguía con la mirada.

—Remus Lupin en la habitación de Sirius Black... Quien lo hubiera dicho —Los ojos de Remus se movían escudriñando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Sirius lo vigilaba de cerca mientras se acercaba a la pared sobre su escritorio—. Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Sobre la pared había un par de pósters de chicas muggles en bikini sobre una moto. Remus sonrió y miró a Sirius.

—Fue sólo para provocar a mis padres —se excusó—. Supongo que si hubiera puesto a un par de hombres muggles en bañador hubiera sido todavía más provocador. Hubiera sido más coherente —sonrió—. Tenía catorce años cuando colgué eso ahí, fue un gesto bastante impulsivo.

Remus sonrió y volvió a mirar a la pared y vio la foto de cuatro amigos que sonreían radiantes a la cámara. Intentó cogerla, pero no pudo despegarla.

—Esta hechizada para que nadie pudiera arrancarla —dijo Sirius.

—Me acuerdo de ese día —dijo Remus mientras entornaba los ojos para conseguir la mayor claridad posible en su visión de aquella fotografía—. Lily nos hizo la foto… Aquella tarde bajo la haya junto al arroyo, una de muchas tardes. Aun recuerdo la luz del sol de media tarde, la suave brisa, el olor de la hierva…

—¿Por qué recuerdas esa en especial? —quiso saber Sirius.

—Porque cuando los demás se marcharon nos quedamos tu y yo solos —le contestó Remus apartando los ojos de la foto finalmente y desviándolos hacía algunos de los objetos que había sobre el escritorio—. Por aquel entonces nos encantaba estar a solas.

—Aun nos encanta.

—Buscábamos cualquier excusa para escondernos de James y Peter.

—Me acuerdo —Sirius bajó la mirada al suelo—. Solía avasallarme a preguntas porque cría que estaba viéndome con alguna chica… Tengo grabada en la memoria su cara cuando se enteró de lo… bueno, ya sabes… de lo nuestro.

—No sé porque teníamos tanto miedo a decírselo, James jamás nos habría juzgado —dijo Remus.

—Éramos críos y, de todos modos, acabó enterándose —Sirius se acercó a la fotografía pegada en la pared—. No hay día que no me acuerde de él, no hay día en el que no lo eche de menos.

Remus le miró, a Sirius se le habían enrojecido los ojos levemente. Jamás le había visto así, podría jurar que nunca lo había visto llorar. Una lágrima surcó su mejilla y acto seguido se la limpió con el dorso de la mano.

—Harry es su viva imagen.

—Menos los ojos, que son…

—Son los de Lily —se adelantó Sirius—. La tarde de la fotografía… Aquella tarde me di cuenta de quien era realmente Lily Evans, bueno… Lily Potter —el recuerdo lo sumergió en un mar de nostalgia—. Aquella tarde fui consciente por primera vez de que sería la única persona capaz de mantener a raya a James, de hacerle feliz y quien le hiciera sacar lo mejor de si mismo. Aquella tarde fue cuando accedí a querer a Lily incondicionalmente. Y joder, cuanto llegué a quererla…

—Todos la queríamos —dijo Remus que miró a Sirius a los ojos y por primera vez en un rato este le devolvió la mirada—. ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

—¿Volviendo a tus viejos hábitos, Lunático? —Sirius se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. No deberías fumar… —dijo mientras le tendía uno y se llevaba otro a los labios.

—Hace años que no me fumo uno.

—Yo a veces les pedía a los dementores que me dieran uno… —dijo Sirius mientras se encendía el cigarrillo entre sus labios con la punta de la varita, luego le ofreció fuego a Remus.

—Sirius…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Si no bromeó yo sobre el tema, quién lo hará?

Remus dejó ir el humo con resignación, nada podría hacerlo cambiar nunca. Sirius era Sirius y esa era parte de su esencia, tan única e inigualable que sería una pena que cambiara ahora.

—Si mi madre me viera fumando aquí arriba se volvería loca.

Y después de un largo silencio, Remus dijo:

—No puedo ni imaginarme lo que tuviste que pasar en tu infancia y después lo de James y Lily y Azkaban y tu inocencia… —Remus, de repente, fue consciente de todo el sufrimiento al que Sirius había estado condenado. En ese instante fue enteramente consciente de que el hombre que tenía delante había pasado la mayor parte de su vida encerrado en lugares en los que no quería estar, lugares en los que su alma había corrido un grave peligro. Fue consciente por primera vez de que Sirius había vuelto del olvido y la mentira, como alguien que vuelve de entre los muertos. El recuerdo de los doce años en los que Remus lo había considerado culpable le sacudieron las entrañas como si un niño sacudiera un andrajoso muñeco de trapo. Pasó doce años de su vida pensando que aquel hombre había sido culpable de la muerte de dos de las personas que más quería en este mundo—. Sirius, no sé como has podido soportarlo, yo no… Yo no puedo ni imaginar lo que ha debido ser para ti… —Los sollozos que Remus intentaba ahogar estaban comenzando a brotar sin control por su garganta, impulsados desde algún lugar de su estómago que se retorcía dolorosamente—. Todos te creíamos culpables y yo… Yo, Sirius… Yo te odiaba porque me lo habías arrebatado todo.

—Shh, shh… —Sirius se acercó a él tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y lo cogió por los brazos, acercando su rostro al de Remus—. ¿Por qué dices esto ahora, Remus? ¿Crees que te guardo algún rencor por haberme odiado? Yo también lo hubiera hecho de creer que… Pero ya no importa, Remus, nada de eso. Estoy aquí, soy inocente, tu lo sabes y eso es todo lo que importa ahora, nada más.

—Estás aquí —Remus llevó sus manos a la cara de Sirius y palpó sus pómulos, siguió con los dedos las líneas de su mandíbula, los surcos de sus ojos, la comisura de sus labios—. Estás aquí —susurró.

Remus fue consciente entonces de que Sirius había vuelto y había vuelto de verdad, aunque ya nada volviera a ser lo mismo, ellos dos podrían intentarlo.

—Estoy aquí y estoy contigo, Lunático. No pienso volver a marcharme —dijo Sirius.

—Nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

—No, claro que no.

—Estoy viejo —dijo Remus.

—No más que yo.

Ambos sonrieron con melancolía.

—Pero sigo siendo un animal y tu también.

—Sirius…

—Lo siento, era para liberar tensión —se disculpó y se acercó a un más a Remus que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—. No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte culpable por haberme odiado, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en esos doce años horribles, estoy seguro de que tu tampoco lo has pasado bien. El aquí y el ahora es lo que importa. Seguimos siendo nosotros, viejos, pero nosotros.

Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban.

—No quiero volver a separarme de ti.

—Quédate conmigo aquí. Vivamos juntos —Remus le miró a los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras—. Como cuando salimos de Hogwarts… ¿Te acuerdas de aquel piso? Era precioso…

—Pero… Sirius… Yo…

—Nada de peros. Múdate aquí conmigo y estemos juntos, como debe ser —dijo Sirius muy seguro de sus palabras—. No voy a poder salir a la calle en bastante tiempo… Dumbledore se va a negar rotundamente a que salga, ni si quiera como Canuto. ¿Y qué mejor compañía que tu, Remus?

—Me quedaré.

—Bien.

Sirius miraba los labios de Remus, estaban muy cerca. Miraba sus labios con la única voluntad de sellar aquella promesa que acaban de hacerse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento. Ahora que su mente se había despejado y volvía a estar parcialmente recuperado, sentía que podía volver a sentir lo que sintió por Remus, quería revivir aquel sabor, quería saborearlo como tantas veces antes lo había hecho. Habían perdido ya demasiado tiempo desde que Sirius demostró su inocencia. Y ahora estaban allí, en su habitación, los dos solos como dos adolescentes escondiéndose de sus amigos, escondiéndose en pasillos oscuros, en los rincones de un castillo al que llamaron hogar y del que se proclamaron reyes. Pero, aunque sintieran que volvían a ser aquellos dos adolescentes cuando estaban juntos y abandonaban su razón a aquel sentimiento olvidado, eran totalmente conscientes de que ya no eran unos críos, que el tiempo había hecho meya en ellos y que ya nunca volverían a ser los mismos. Estaban viejos, pero estaban viejos juntos y eso era lo importante.

Estaban tan cerca que compartían un mismo aliento.

—¡Hey! —una vocecilla se coló por la puerta de la habitación. En cuanto se asomó por la puerta se arrepintió de lo que acaba de hacer—. Oh, lo siento… No pretendía interrumpir… Pensaba que… Lo siento, ya me voy.

—Nymphadora, tranquila… —dijo Sirius, que en cuanto escuchó la voz que subía por las escaleras se había separado considerablemente de Remus, que le devolvió el gesto—. Ya hemos acabado de comprobar que la case este vacía, pero… ¿Cuándo has llegado? No hemos oído nada…

—Acabamos de llegar todos —dijo un tanto avergonzada todavía por la repentina intrusión. La situación se le presentó tan incómoda que prefirió no corregir a Sirius por como la había llamado—. Están abajo en el salón.

—¿Todos? ¿Ya están todos abajo? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí —contestó la chica—. Me han dicho que subiera a buscaros.

—Pues no hagamos esperar a la Orden —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y cogió a Remus del brazo, no queriendo perder el contacto y la cercanía con él—. Vamos, bajemos.

Tonks fue la primera en bajar, meciendo la corta melena rosa chillón por los pasillos de Grimmauld Place. Sirius y Remus se mantuvieron cerca en todo momento, ralentizando el tiempo y caminando lo más despacio posible hasta las escaleras.

—Sirius…

—Tranquilo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —dijo Sirius mientras bajaba con ligereza las escaleras—. Ahora vamos, no quiero hacer enfurecer a Molly.

La casa seguía siendo la misma de siempre, pensó Sirius. Jamás pensó en volver, jamás pasó por su cabeza la idea de volver a entrar en aquella oscura casa a la que nunca llamó hogar. Entrar por aquella puerta embellecida por contornos de oro, robusta y desdibujada por los años lo transportó de inmediato a un pasado tan lejano del que sólo atesoraba malos recuerdos. En las paredes estaba escrito el recuerdo de su vida dentro de aquella lúgubre casa. El polvo decoraba los muebles, las telarañas revestían las esquinas más oscuras y lo que antaño fue esplendor y gloria, ahora relucía inerte, resquebrajado, roto y sin vida.

Grimmauld Place había estado deshabitado durante casi diez años, desde la muerte de sus padres. Siendo él el último heredero de la familia Black vivo, lo heredó todo.

—Los huesos de mi madre se están revolviendo en su tumba ahora mismo —dijo Sirius, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en los labios—. Me apuesto lo que sea a que no tardará en despertar su retrato del pasillo.

—Siempre he querido conocer a tu madre —dijo Remus a su lado.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Vamos, tenemos que comprobar que no haya nadie antes de que lleguen los de la Orden. Estarán a punto de llegar —dijo Remus con una sonrisa, amenizando la situación—. ¿Por donde quieres empezar?

—Comprobemos primero el comedor y la cocina.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar después de todo lo que había pasado. Después de escapar de los dementores, Sirius había estado escondido en una cueva húmeda y oscura durante meses hasta que Dumbledore fue en su busca. Se había escondido durante unas noches en casa de Remus transformado en perro para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo, ni magos ni muggles. Y ahora que la Orden volvía a estar en activo y Sirius era el legitimo heredero de Grimmauld Place y de todo lo que había allí dentro, decidió cederla como cuartel general.

Los dos amigos caminaron pegados, el uno muy cerca del otro, sus manos se rozaban al andar. El tiempo que pasaban juntos parecía transportarlos a otro lugar, a un pasado lejano. Mantenían las distancias como si se trataran de mantener el equilibrio en una balanza.

Entraron en el comedor, como tantas veces Sirius había hecho, desdibujando la sonrisa burlona que había aparecido en su rostro al pensar en los huesos de su madre. Por un momento pensó que volvía a tener dieciséis años y que entraba airoso en el comedor y se encontraba a sus padres. Su padre solía sentarse en la butaca de piel oscura justo a la chimenea, fumando un enorme puro que dejaba un amargo olor por toda la estancia. Su madre, tendría la aguileña nariz sumergida en el Profeta, mientras despotricaba contra cualquier asunto que le pareciera ofensivo. Su hermano, joven y delgado, estaría dándole la razón a las divulgaciones de esa vieja arpía.

El polvo dibujaba sus figuras en la mente dañada de Sirius Black, pero en el comedor no había nadie.

—Sirius... —le llamó Remus desde la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

—Homenum Revelio —dijo agitando su varita, pero no sucedió nada—. Quería comprobar una cosa.

Por un momento, Sirius pensó que los fantasmas de su pasado podían llegar a materializarse, pero no lo hicieron. Solo estaban Remus y él, que caminó hasta Sirius y lo cogió de la mano. Sentía su tristeza, podía ver sus ojos apenados. Remus conocía a Sirius lo suficiente como para apreciar el dolor dibujado en su rostro, sabiendo que su familia siempre había sido su más oscura debilidad.

—Vamos, Sirius —su mano lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. El tacto de la mano de Remus sobre la suya hizo que Sirius saliera de aquel borroso recuerdo polvoriento y descolorido—. Vamos a ver en la cocina. Dumbledore nos dijo que podríamos encontrarnos con...

—¡Kreacher no cree lo que ve! El amo Sirius en casa —el anciano elfo descendió por las escaleras, agarrándose a las columnas para no caer y mirando con asco a los dos huéspedes que estaban de píe en medio del comedor con las manos entrelazadas—. ¡Oh, amo Sirius! ¡Kreacher vive para servir a la Noble Casa de los Black y si su pobre ama supiera que el amo Sirius ha vuelto! ¡Pobre Kreacher, que diría su ama si llegara a saberlo!

—¡Cállate, Kreacher! —gritó Sirius, que había vuelto en si—. Soy el heredero ahora. No quiero volver a oír hablar de mi madre, esta bien muerta.

El elfo se acercó hasta ellos.

—Por supuesto, amo Sirius… heredero de los Black —murmuró con desgana—. ¡Kreacher servirá, pero no podrá olvidará a su ama! Arrogante niño malcriado, rompió el corazón de su madre cuando se fue de casa… —Kreacher hablaba entre dientes, parecía que estuviera hablando solo, creyendo que nadie lo escuchaba.

—Podrías haber limpiado la casa, Kreacher —dijo Lupin, queriendo cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años?

—¿Cómo se atreve el hombre lobo a dirigirse al pobre Kreacher? ¡Oh, que atrevimiento el malnacido amo Sirius, que trae a su asqueroso amigo híbrido! Si mi pobre ama supiera la escoria que ha traído el amor Sirius a su casa…

Sirius estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el elfo, pero Remus lo sujeto.

—Sirius, ha perdido la cabeza… ¿No lo ves? —le susurró Remus—. No perdamos el tiempo con él. Ordénale que vuelva a su dormitorio y que nos deje comprobar el resto de la casa sin que nos moleste.

—Solía dormir en uno de los armarios de la cocina, bajo el fregadero —Sirius asintió y miró al elfo, que daba brillo con un trapo sucio a algunos de los objetos sobre la mesa junto a la butaca de piel de su padre—. Kreacher, vuelve a tu armario. No salgas de ahí hasta que te lo diga.

—Cómo el amo Sirius ordene —Kreacher cogió un marco de fotos que había sobre la mesita y la intentó ocultar con el brazo mientras caminaba con torpeza hasta la cocina.

—Déjame ver eso, Kreacher —dijo Sirius antes de que el elfo saliera por la puerta. Caminó hasta él murmurando maldiciones, como si pensara en voz alta.

—Es una vieja fotografía, amo Sirius… Nada importante.

Sirius cogió el polvoriento marco de oro, el cristal estaba tan sucio que apenas podía distinguirse con precisión la imagen. Si Sirius no conociera a la perfección los rostros que en ella aprecian, se le hubiera hecho imposible distinguirlos. Eran ellos cuatro, sus padres, su hermano y él. Una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro que se movía, pero ninguno de los cuatro sonreía. Sirius recordaba aquel día, cuando su madre insistió en que se vistiera como un digno heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y el aceptó, pero solo si debajo podía seguir llevando su camiseta de los Rollings.

—Toma, Kreacher —Sirius le devolvió la fotografía—. Puedes conservarla de momento, hasta que prenda fuego a todas las cosas de esta casa… Aprovecha el tiempo que te queda rodeado de toda esta mierda.

Kreacher salió corriendo hasta su hueco bajo el fregadero, con el marco de fotos apretado contra el pecho.

—No ha perdido la cabeza —le dijo a Remus—. Siempre ha sido así, no ha cambiado en absoluto.

—Tubo que ser una maravillosa compañía cuando eras pequeño…

—No sabes cuanto.

Siguieron caminando por la planta baja, examinando cada rincón de manera exhaustiva. Vigilaban cada paso que daban, con las varitas en alto y los ojos bien abiertos. Nadie había estado allí en mucho tiempo, a parte de Kreacher y la suciedad y el polvo que aturdía sus sentidos.

—Subamos —dijo Sirius al llegar a las escaleras y a ver comprobado toda la planta baja—. Creo que he oído algo.

Remus siguió sus pasos mientras subía por las escaleras. En el segundo piso escucharon unos golpecitos, lo que parecía el golpeteo o el crujir de la madera. Sirius vio como uno de los muebles adosados a la pared se movía, uno de los cajones intentaba abrirse torpemente.

Los dos hombres se acercaron con lentitud.

—Ya sé lo que es —dijo Remus, acercándose sigilosamente—. Es un boggart.

—Yo lo expulsaré.

—No, aun no estás lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con él. Dejémoslo ahí —dijo Remus—. Avisaremos a los demás que tengan cuidado y que alguien se encargue de él más tarde.

—¿Sigue convirtiéndose en una luna llena? —le preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

—Siempre —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En todo ese tiempo, Remus y Sirius habían mantenido las distancias. Se habían mantenido prudentes, dejando lo que sea que tuvieron en un pasado en el pasado. Siempre habían estado muy predispuestos a mostrarse cariñosos entre ellos, cercanos, compatibles en casi todas las cosas que hacían, creando un equilibrio perfecto. En su juventud, cuando la guerra era solo un susurro, sus corazones habían palpitado como un solo, abandonando la razón a la perdición del amor. Remus, sin embargo, había tenido que olvidar todo lo que había sentido por Sirius durante 12 largos años en los que le consideró culpable de todas sus desgracias. Tuvo que guardar la imagen del hombre al que amaba en su interior como algo del pasado para poder olvidar cuanto le había querido. Atesoró su recuerdo en lo más hondo de su ser para que no doliera tanto, pero Sirius no olvidaba. La imagen de Remus, joven y nunca demasiado prudente se había mantenido viva, había sido real para él durante todo este tiempo, y todos sus recuerdos con él le habían ayudado a mantener la cordura en Azkaban, creyendo que cuando consiguiera salir, Remus lo recibiría sin más. Pero se equivocó, las cosas entre ellos se habían enfriado, el tiempo, las mentiras y la oscuridad los había separado. A pesar de que andaban juntos la mayor parte del día, no habían hablado de sus sentimientos y de aquel pasado de oro entre gamberradas, pasillos oscuros y escapadas a Hogsmeade.

—Remus, mira tu por esta planta y yo subiré al segundo piso —dijo Sirius y acto seguido se separaron.

Sirius subió las escaleras en dirección al segundo piso. Mientras subía, olvidó que aquella era su casa, donde había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia y juventud. Por unos segundos olvidó que en el segundo piso se encontraría con una robusta puerta de roble oscuro en la que ponía su nombre con letras de oro.

Sirius.

Allí grabado para que nadie olvidara quien había habitado aquella habitación, para dejar constancia de quien era el único y verdadero heredero de los Black. Sirius sonrió en pensar lo decepcionante que debió ser para sus padres su existencia. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y entró en su habitación. Un fuerte olor a cerrado y humedad inundó sus sentidos. Fue directo a abrir la ventana, chocando con las cosas que había tiradas por el suelo. El aire fresco inundó la estancia y dejó que la brisa le llenará los pulmones. Se giró hacia la habitación y la escudriñó con nostalgia. Ese había sido su escondite mas fiel cuando sus padres se dedicaban a hacerle la vida imposible. Su habitación era el único lugar dentro de aquella casa en la que se había sentido mínimamente seguro. Ahora la nostalgia lo invadía, sumiéndose en un mar de recuerdos que lo atosigaban desde que había cruzado el portal de Grimmauld Place.

—Nunca había estado en tu habitación.

Remus estaba en el umbral de la puerta, había apoyado su cuerpo en el marco de madera negra, tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una sonrisa pícara surcaba su rostro.

—A mis padres les hubiera encantado tener a un licántropo en casa —dijo Sirius con un deje de ironía—. Tendría que haberte traído a que los conocieras.

—Hubiera rechazado tu invitación.

—Yo también lo hubiera hecho —Sirius le sonrió—. Entra, no te quedes fuera.

Mientras Remus avanzaba por su habitación llena de trastos, Sirius lo seguía con la mirada.

—Remus Lupin en la habitación de Sirius Black... Quien lo hubiera dicho —Los ojos de Remus se movían escudriñando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Sirius lo vigilaba de cerca mientras se acercaba a la pared sobre su escritorio—. Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Sobre la pared había un par de pósters de chicas muggles en bikini sobre una moto. Remus sonrió y miró a Sirius.

—Fue sólo para provocar a mis padres —se excusó—. Supongo que si hubiera puesto a un par de hombres muggles en bañador hubiera sido todavía más provocador. Hubiera sido más coherente —sonrió—. Tenía catorce años cuando colgué eso ahí, fue un gesto bastante impulsivo.

Remus sonrió y volvió a mirar a la pared y vio la foto de cuatro amigos que sonreían radiantes a la cámara. Intentó cogerla, pero no pudo despegarla.

—Esta hechizada para que nadie pudiera arrancarla —dijo Sirius.

—Me acuerdo de ese día —dijo Remus mientras entornaba los ojos para conseguir la mayor claridad posible en su visión de aquella fotografía—. Lily nos hizo la foto… Aquella tarde bajo la haya junto al arroyo, una de muchas tardes. Aun recuerdo la luz del sol de media tarde, la suave brisa, el olor de la hierva…

—¿Por qué recuerdas esa en especial? —quiso saber Sirius.

—Porque cuando los demás se marcharon nos quedamos tu y yo solos —le contestó Remus apartando los ojos de la foto finalmente y desviándolos hacía algunos de los objetos que había sobre el escritorio—. Por aquel entonces nos encantaba estar a solas.

—Aun nos encanta.

—Buscábamos cualquier excusa para escondernos de James y Peter.

—Me acuerdo —Sirius bajó la mirada al suelo—. Solía avasallarme a preguntas porque cría que estaba viéndome con alguna chica… Tengo grabada en la memoria su cara cuando se enteró de lo… bueno, ya sabes… de lo nuestro.

—No sé porque teníamos tanto miedo a decírselo, James jamás nos habría juzgado —dijo Remus.

—Éramos críos y, de todos modos, acabó enterándose —Sirius se acercó a la fotografía pegada en la pared—. No hay día que no me acuerde de él, no hay día en el que no lo eche de menos.

Remus le miró, a Sirius se le habían enrojecido los ojos levemente. Jamás le había visto así, podría jurar que nunca lo había visto llorar. Una lágrima surcó su mejilla y acto seguido se la limpió con el dorso de la mano.

—Harry es su viva imagen.

—Menos los ojos, que son…

—Son los de Lily —se adelantó Sirius—. La tarde de la fotografía… Aquella tarde me di cuenta de quien era realmente Lily Evans, bueno… Lily Potter —el recuerdo lo sumergió en un mar de nostalgia—. Aquella tarde fui consciente por primera vez de que sería la única persona capaz de mantener a raya a James, de hacerle feliz y quien le hiciera sacar lo mejor de si mismo. Aquella tarde fue cuando accedí a querer a Lily incondicionalmente. Y joder, cuanto llegué a quererla…

—Todos la queríamos —dijo Remus que miró a Sirius a los ojos y por primera vez en un rato este le devolvió la mirada—. ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

—¿Volviendo a tus viejos hábitos, Lunático? —Sirius se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. No deberías fumar… —dijo mientras le tendía uno y se llevaba otro a los labios.

—Hace años que no me fumo uno.

—Yo a veces les pedía a los dementores que me dieran uno… —dijo Sirius mientras se encendía el cigarrillo entre sus labios con la punta de la varita, luego le ofreció fuego a Remus.

—Sirius…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Si no bromeó yo sobre el tema, quién lo hará?

Remus dejó ir el humo con resignación, nada podría hacerlo cambiar nunca. Sirius era Sirius y esa era parte de su esencia, tan única e inigualable que sería una pena que cambiara ahora.

—Si mi madre me viera fumando aquí arriba se volvería loca.

Y después de un largo silencio, Remus dijo:

—No puedo ni imaginarme lo que tuviste que pasar en tu infancia y después lo de James y Lily y Azkaban y tu inocencia… —Remus, de repente, fue consciente de todo el sufrimiento al que Sirius había estado condenado. En ese instante fue enteramente consciente de que el hombre que tenía delante había pasado la mayor parte de su vida encerrado en lugares en los que no quería estar, lugares en los que su alma había corrido un grave peligro. Fue consciente por primera vez de que Sirius había vuelto del olvido y la mentira, como alguien que vuelve de entre los muertos. El recuerdo de los doce años en los que Remus lo había considerado culpable le sacudieron las entrañas como si un niño sacudiera un andrajoso muñeco de trapo. Pasó doce años de su vida pensando que aquel hombre había sido culpable de la muerte de dos de las personas que más quería en este mundo—. Sirius, no sé como has podido soportarlo, yo no… Yo no puedo ni imaginar lo que ha debido ser para ti… —Los sollozos que Remus intentaba ahogar estaban comenzando a brotar sin control por su garganta, impulsados desde algún lugar de su estómago que se retorcía dolorosamente—. Todos te creíamos culpables y yo… Yo, Sirius… Yo te odiaba porque me lo habías arrebatado todo.

—Shh, shh… —Sirius se acercó a él tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y lo cogió por los brazos, acercando su rostro al de Remus—. ¿Por qué dices esto ahora, Remus? ¿Crees que te guardo algún rencor por haberme odiado? Yo también lo hubiera hecho de creer que… Pero ya no importa, Remus, nada de eso. Estoy aquí, soy inocente, tu lo sabes y eso es todo lo que importa ahora, nada más.

—Estás aquí —Remus llevó sus manos a la cara de Sirius y palpó sus pómulos, siguió con los dedos las líneas de su mandíbula, los surcos de sus ojos, la comisura de sus labios—. Estás aquí —susurró.

Remus fue consciente entonces de que Sirius había vuelto y había vuelto de verdad, aunque ya nada volviera a ser lo mismo, ellos dos podrían intentarlo.

—Estoy aquí y estoy contigo, Lunático. No pienso volver a marcharme —dijo Sirius.

—Nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

—No, claro que no.

—Estoy viejo —dijo Remus.

—No más que yo.

Ambos sonrieron con melancolía.

—Pero sigo siendo un animal y tu también.

—Sirius…

—Lo siento, era para liberar tensión —se disculpó y se acercó a un más a Remus que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—. No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte culpable por haberme odiado, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en esos doce años horribles, estoy seguro de que tu tampoco lo has pasado bien. El aquí y el ahora es lo que importa. Seguimos siendo nosotros, viejos, pero nosotros.

Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban.

—No quiero volver a separarme de ti.

—Quédate conmigo aquí. Vivamos juntos —Remus le miró a los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras—. Como cuando salimos de Hogwarts… ¿Te acuerdas de aquel piso? Era precioso…

—Pero… Sirius… Yo…

—Nada de peros. Múdate aquí conmigo y estemos juntos, como debe ser —dijo Sirius muy seguro de sus palabras—. No voy a poder salir a la calle en bastante tiempo… Dumbledore se va a negar rotundamente a que salga, ni si quiera como Canuto. ¿Y qué mejor compañía que tu, Remus?

—Me quedaré.

—Bien.

Sirius miraba los labios de Remus, estaban muy cerca. Miraba sus labios con la única voluntad de sellar aquella promesa que acaban de hacerse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento. Ahora que su mente se había despejado y volvía a estar parcialmente recuperado, sentía que podía volver a sentir lo que sintió por Remus, quería revivir aquel sabor, quería saborearlo como tantas veces antes lo había hecho. Habían perdido ya demasiado tiempo desde que Sirius demostró su inocencia. Y ahora estaban allí, en su habitación, los dos solos como dos adolescentes escondiéndose de sus amigos, escondiéndose en pasillos oscuros, en los rincones de un castillo al que llamaron hogar y del que se proclamaron reyes. Pero, aunque sintieran que volvían a ser aquellos dos adolescentes cuando estaban juntos y abandonaban su razón a aquel sentimiento olvidado, eran totalmente conscientes de que ya no eran unos críos, que el tiempo había hecho meya en ellos y que ya nunca volverían a ser los mismos. Estaban viejos, pero estaban viejos juntos y eso era lo importante.

Estaban tan cerca que compartían un mismo aliento.

—¡Hey! —una vocecilla se coló por la puerta de la habitación. En cuanto se asomó por la puerta se arrepintió de lo que acaba de hacer—. Oh, lo siento… No pretendía interrumpir… Pensaba que… Lo siento, ya me voy.

—Nymphadora, tranquila… —dijo Sirius, que en cuanto escuchó la voz que subía por las escaleras se había separado considerablemente de Remus, que le devolvió el gesto—. Ya hemos acabado de comprobar que la case este vacía, pero… ¿Cuándo has llegado? No hemos oído nada…

—Acabamos de llegar todos —dijo un tanto avergonzada todavía por la repentina intrusión. La situación se le presentó tan incómoda que prefirió no corregir a Sirius por como la había llamado—. Están abajo en el salón.

—¿Todos? ¿Ya están todos abajo? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí —contestó la chica—. Me han dicho que subiera a buscaros.

—Pues no hagamos esperar a la Orden —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y cogió a Remus del brazo, no queriendo perder el contacto y la cercanía con él—. Vamos, bajemos.

Tonks fue la primera en bajar, meciendo la corta melena rosa chillón por los pasillos de Grimmauld Place. Sirius y Remus se mantuvieron cerca en todo momento, ralentizando el tiempo y caminando lo más despacio posible hasta las escaleras.

—Sirius…

—Tranquilo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —dijo Sirius mientras bajaba con ligereza las escaleras—. Ahora vamos, no quiero hacer enfurecer a Molly.


	2. Capítulo uno (II)

Terrenos de Hogwarts, setiembre de 1976

\---

—Juntaros más —dijo Lily con la cámara en una mano y haciendo señas con la otra—. Peter, júntate más a Sirius.

Los cuatro chicos posaban radiantes bajo la haya junto al arroyo. El sol brillaba y el agua estaba más azul y cristalina que nunca. En el pecho de Sirius se extendía la placentera sensación de que estando allí eran infinitos y que nada podría salir mal si estaban todos juntos bajo aquel haya de largas ramas verdes que caían sobre ellos como una cascada.

—Remus, sonríe —dijo Lily mirando por el objetivo de la cámara que tenía en las manos—. A la de tres. Uno, dos, tres… ¡YA!

Los cuatro chicos se destensaron y caminaron hasta ella y se abalanzaron sobre la cámara para ver la fotografía que se estaba revelando. Lily había traído su cámara instantánea muggle que había conseguido hechizar para que las imágenes se movieran.

—Cornamenta, sales horrible —se mofó Sirius revolviéndole el pelo—. Pero es que si te pones a mi lado te arriesgas a compararte conmigo.

—Eres un capullo, Canuto —James lo empujó siguiendo con la broma—. ¿Y tu te has visto la cara? Parece que estés bizco.

—Mientes —Sirius le quitó la foto a Lily de la mano nervioso y comprobó si realmente bizqueaba o no—. ¡Ves como no! ¿A que salgo muy guapo, Lunático?

—Déjame ver —Remus le quitó la foto y la inspeccionó—. Puede que tengas razón, Cornamenta… Si que parece un poco bizco.

Todos rieron menos Sirius que lo miró iracundo.

—No es verdad.

—¿Si sabes que estás guapo para qué preguntas? —le recriminó Remus.

—Por que me gusta escuchártelo decir.

—Eres un egocéntrico.

—Es parte de mi encanto.

—¡Iros a un hotel! —bramó James.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, Sirius se había guardado la fotografía en el bolsillo. Pensaba colgarla en su habitación en cuanto llegará a casa aquellas navidades. Iba a hechizarla con toda la magia que llevaba dentro para que nadie nunca pudiera despegarla.

Los cinco se sentaron a la sombra del árbol. La luz de media tarde hacía centellear el agua del arroyo. Se oían algunas voces lejanas de otros alumnos y el suave ulular del viento, de esa suave brisa que compaña el canto de los árboles. Sirius apoyó la cabeza sobre el mulso de Remus. Lily se sentó entre las piernas de James entrelazando las manos y Peter se tumbó cerca de una raíz que sobresalía. Sirius nunca se había sentido tan en paz consigo mismo. Sólo sus amigos conseguían amansar su animal interior y ellos eran los únicos capaces de hacerle sentir fuerte y seguro. La magia se acumulaba en su pecho cuando estaban así, siendo ellos mismos bajo aquel árbol, tranquilos, entre risas, el correr del agua del arroyo y el suave susurro del viento. Eran infinitos y Sirius lo sentía muy dentro de su ser, mientras estuvieran juntos nada podría salir mal.


	3. Capítulo dos (I)

Todos los miembros de la Orden se agruparon en el comedor, sentados alrededor de la larga mesa de roble oscuro con ramilletes de oro en las esquinas. Llevaban más de tres horas discutiendo algo que Sirius hacia un rato había desatendido. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el elfo doméstico que se acuartelaba entre el marco de la puerta y la cocina, cuchicheando algo en voz baja mientras observaba con odio a todos los miembros de la Orden. Kreacher murmuraba insultos que Sirius no alcanzaba a oír bajo las voces de la reunión. Dumbledore estaba allí y aunque Sirius quisiera escuchar lo que el director tenía que decir, había desconectado su atención la última media hora.

Remus estaba sentando a su lado, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y con toda su atención puesta en la conversación. Se mostraba activo e interesado, a diferencia de Sirius, que había dejado caer todo su peso sobre el respaldo de la silla y se balanceaba con las patas traseras. Creyó que nadie se percataría de su desinterés, pero se equivocaba.

—Canuto —susurró Remus a su lado—. ¿Puedes comportarte como un adulto, dejar de balancearte y escuchar?

—No estamos en clase, Lunático —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. Relájate.

Remus suspiró y volvió a sumergirse en la conversación de la Orden.

—Esto es como volver a la escuela… —masculló Sirius.

—¿Decías algo, Black? —dijo Snape, cortando el hilo que estaba siguiendo la Orden para hacer a Sirius protagonista, que lo fulminó con la mirada—. Me ha parecido escuchar tu voz…

—No, nada —Sirius no quiso maldecir a Snape delante de todos. Lo que fuese que tuviera pendiente con él era algo entre ellos, no era asunto de nadie más—. Puede seguir con lo que estabas diciendo, Quejicus.

—Sirius… —Remus a veces perdía la paciencia.

—Ha empezado él.

—Presta atención y cállate ya.

Sirius dejó de balancearse y las dos patas delanteras de su silla chocaron con el suelo. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y se dispuso a escuchar la reunión de mala gana. McGonagall hablaba ahora, Molly respondía con avidez a sus palabras mientras Arthur intentaba controlarla con desasosiego. Dumbledore escuchaba y se mostraba observador, muy atento a cada uno de los miembros de la Orden allí presentes. Snape estaba al final de la mesa, con el rostro ensombrecido entre las dos líneas de pelo negro pegadas a su cara. Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Bill Weasley y Elphias Doge entre otros, que estaban sentados entre la distancia que separaba a Snape —siempre cerca de Dumbledore— y Sirius, al otro lado de la mesa junto a Remus. Alastor estaba a la derecha de Remus, junto a Nymphadora Tonks, que observaba la reunión como si fuera un partido de tenis, moviendo su rostro en forma de corazón acompasado al ritmo la conversación.

—Haremos guardia de dos en dos —dijo Alastor—. Quiero dos personas acuarteladas delante de esa puerta —y su ojo se movió en dirección al pasillo que conducía al vestíbulo—, todas las noches. Se vigilará la calle principal y la plaza que hay justo delante —dijo hablando muy deprisa—. En esa pared de ahí hay un tablón en el que aparecen vuestros nombres y cuando tenías las guardias. En caso de no poder asistir a la guardia, debéis comunicarlo 24 horas antes para que se puedan hacer cambios.

—¿Qué hay de mi? —dijo Sirius.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Alastor.

—¿No puedo salir ni como perro?

—Sirius, ya hemos hablado de esto —dijo Dumbledore, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna desde la otra punta de la mesa—. Es muy peligroso, no puedes arriesgarte.

—¿Habéis visto las últimas noticias? —Kingsley sacó un ejemplar de El Profeta de su túnica y lo tiró sobre la mesa—. Han escrito sobre ti, Sirius.

—Que novedad…

—El Primer Ministro te acusa de las tres últimas desapariciones. Están intentado cubrir todas las posibles pistas que apunten a que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis ha vuelto. Buscará cualquier excusa y te acusará a ti —explicó Kingsley mirando a Sirius directamente—. No puedes salir, ni si quiera bajo la forma del perro.

—Acabo de salir de Azkaban y ahora me encerráis aquí —ladró Sirius.

—Es por tu propia seguridad —dijo Dumbledore—. Imagino que Remus se quedará contigo.

Sirius y Remus se miraron, preguntándose como Dumbledore podía habérselo imaginado.

—Sí, lo hemos estado hablando antes —dijo Sirius—. Remus se mudará conmigo aquí.

—Bien —contesto el anciano director satisfecho de la respuesta que escuchó.

La reunión duró dos horas más. Algunas dudas de última hora se alargaron más de la cuenta. Hablaron de Harry y de cómo sacarlo de Privet Drive sin que el Ministerio tuviera el menor indicio de su paradero. Alastor estaba acabando de atar cabos para la misión, de la que no estaban todavía del todo seguros. Todo dependía ahora de como se desarrollaran los acontecimientos. Sirius se mostró activo el resto de la reunión, junto a Remus, que parecía más atento que nunca cuando Sirius se mostraba participativo. Al acabar, algunos utilizaron la red flu para volver a sus casas. Dumbledore se quedó un rato más, tuvo que dotar la casa con todo tipo de hechizos de seguridad. El anciano estuvo hablando con Kreacher a solas en la cocina, Sirius nunca supo lo que le dijo, pero imaginó que ya podía fiarse del elfo en la medida de lo posible. Snape estuvo rondando la casa esperando a Dumbledore. Sirius detestaba verlo pavoneándose por la casa de sus padres, como una sombra molesta que empañaba su visión de la Orden. La imagen que había perdurado en su mente de la Orden era muy distinta a lo que ahora veía. Gente principalmente adulta reunida alrededor de una mesa en Grimmauld Place, tomando las decisiones de un chico de quince años. Sirius sentía que todo aquello iba en contra de todo lo que creía y de sus propias experiencias de vida. La gente que se apostaba en aquella mesa estaban decidiendo por su ahijado, le ocultaban información y lo mantenían al margen de la realidad. La Orden ya no era lo que una vez fuese. El pasado volvió a invadirlo y la nostalgia lo sumergió en un mar de recuerdos demasiado dolorosos como para dejarlos a flote. Eran jóvenes, imprudentes y con la esperanza de una vida por delante, luchaban por su libertad, por lo que era justo, por sus ideales, por ellos y por sus amigos. Si Sirius hubiera sabido como iban a acabar las cosas por ese entonces... ¿Pero quién podría haberle advertido? Solo el paso del tiempo nos hace ver que es lo que nos depara el destino, solo con los años entendemos el verdadero significado de todo lo hemos vivido.

—Menuda perdida de tiempo… —le susurró Sirius al oído a Remus cuando la mayor parte de la gente ya se había ido. Molly rondaba con Dumbledore la casa, Arthur la esperaba en el recibidor hablando con Kingsley—. Ya no es como antes.

—Eres muy injusto, Sirius —le dijo Remus algo molesto—. Esta gente se preocupa por ti y por Harry. Están intentando hacer lo mejor que pueden, y créeme cuando te digo que ahora la Orden está mucho más preparada que cuando nosotros éramos jóvenes.

—Pero…

—No, Sirius —dijo Remus—. Sabes que cuando tienes razón te apoyo en todo, pero cuando te equivocas, te equivocas y te lo digo. La Orden está más preparada que nunca, cuando luchamos nosotros éramos unos críos. Ahora tenemos gente en el Ministerio, nosotros nos somos los mismos y vamos con ventaja por que tenemos a Harry.

—Pero ya nada es como antes.

—Claro que no. Hemos aprendido de los errores que cometimos —concluyó Remus—. Has de aprender a valorarlo, Sirius.

—No sé… Es difícil —Sirius bajó la vista al suelo—. Estar en la Orden otra vez sin James, sin Lily…

Remus iba a acercarse a él, notaba como sus ojos se enrojecían nuevamente y sintió el impulso de abrazarle. Estaban en el pasillo, junto a la puerta del salón donde hacía un rato había tenido lugar la reunión. Remus escuchó unas voces que se acercaban, decidió mantener sus impulsos a ralla y no se aceró más a Sirius. Él pareció percatarse también que ya no estaban solos, así que intentó recuperar la compostura. Las figuras de Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape aparecieron por la puerta del salón.

—Bueno, esto es una despedida hasta nuestro próximo encuentro —dijo Dumbledore acercándose a los dos hombres—. Espero que sea de gran alivio tener a tu amigo contigo, Sirius. Imagino que tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar —les dedicó una sonrisa—. Lo más importante ahora es mantener la calma y ser pacientes. Lo que tenga que ser será.

—Siempre tan enigmático, Dumbledore.

—No se pueden perder las costumbres —les dio las manos a los dos hombres y se dirigió al pasillo en dirección al vestíbulo—. Hasta la próxima.

—Adiós a los dos —se despidió McGonagall y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de nostalgia al mirarlos, por su mente pasaron mil momentos persiguiendo a aquellos gamberros por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Snape iba detrás de los dos profesores, cerrando el grupo. Pasó por delante de Sirius y Remus dedicándoles una mueca de desprecio, que Sirius le devolvió con ganas.

—Quejicus… —lo llamó—. Vigila al salir no tropieces con la túnica…

—Tranquilo, Black —respondió con hastío—. Vigila tu dónde metes el hocico, ya estás viejo para tanta aventura. Adiós, Lupin.

Acto seguido desapareció junto a los dos profesores, de los cuales siempre se mantenía muy cerca. Sirius había enrojecido levemente por la rabia, Snape siempre tenía la capacidad de hacerlo rabiar, pero ya no estaban en el colegio y no podía darle su merecido. El muy desgraciado se atrevía a pasearse por su casa sin pudor y provocando la ira de Sirius como si fuera su pasatiempo favorito.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian —se mofó Remus.

—No me hace gracia.

—A mi sí.

—Sin vergüenza… Meteré el hocico donde me de a mi la gana.

Remus se ruborizó, se le ocurrían un par de ideas de donde podía meter el hocico.

—¡Remus! —Tonks apareció de repente, aportando color a la lúgubre imagen. Sirius pensaba que ya se habría ido, pero al parecer la chica aun merodeaba por allí—. Hacemos guardia juntos el martes de la semana que viene.

—¿El martes por la noche?

—Sí, acabo de mirarlo en el tablero del salón. Molly quería ponerme con Bill, pero Ojoloco pensó que estaría mejor contigo. Según él, me distraería de mi misión, como éramos amigos en Hogwarts y todo eso.

Sirius sonrió compadeciendo a Remus. Aquella chica hablaba por los codos, pero cuando miró a Remus descubrió algo que no esperaba. Lupin la miraba radiante, como si el color de su pelo le proporcionara una renovada vitalidad y sus ojos dejaron entrever un sutil destello de alegría.

—Sirius, mamá me ha dicho que si necesitas cualquier cosa —dijo la chica, esta vez, dirigiéndose a él—, no dudes en decírnoslo. Hoy no ha podido venir, pero para la próxima reunión estará aquí. Tiene muchas ganas de verte.

—Oh, mi prima Andrómeda —explicó a Remus, que lo miraba sin acabar de entender la situación del todo—. Uno de los pocos miembros de mi familia que vale la pena conocer. Las ovejas negras siempre nos entendemos entre nosotras. Cuento con ella para la próxima reunión y dile que puede venir a verme cuando quiera, no voy a moverme mucho, me temo.

—Se lo diré, descuida —la chica les dedicó la más vivaz de las sonrisas antes de encaminarse hacía la chimenea.

Ambos la acompañaron hasta el salón.

—Nymphadora… —dijo Sirius.

—Es Tonks, solo Tonks —le corrigió esta vez—. Mi madre será la mejor prima del mundo, pero no tiene buen gusto escogiendo nombres —sonrió y se metió en la chimenea.

—Bueno, Tonks —empezó Sirius nuevamente—. ¿Por que no vienes a cenar el martes con nosotros antes de tu turno de vigilancia con Remus?

—No quisiera molestar…

—No, no molestas —se adelantó Remus—. Vente.

—Sí —concluyó Sirius.

—Está bien. Hasta el martes entonces.

La chica desapareció bajo una verde llamarada, dejando solo el recuerdo de su pelo rosa chillón tras una nube de humo y un ranció olor a polvo quemado.

—¿Ya se han ido todos?

—Sí —contestó Remus.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en la silenciosa estancia solos y callados. El salón parecía mucho más grande ahora que estaba vacío. Sirius caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer sobre el mullido acolchado. Puso los pies sobre los cojines y dejó ir un hondo suspiro. Sacó su cajetilla de tabaco y se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios. El humo comenzó a salir por su boca con descaro mientras miraba el techo del salón somnoliento. Remus se quedó de pie mirando la chimenea, de la que aun regurgitaban algunas chispas de fuego verde. El silencio era abrasador. Todos los temas pendientes de conversación se habían esfumado con el clamor de la reunión y sentían que ya no tenían nada de que hablar. Un silencioso vacío se interpuso entre ellos, como un clamor de agonía y ambos se dejaron arrastrar hasta aquel precipicio de soledad.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir? —preguntó Remus, después de unos largos minutos de silencio. Caminó hasta el sofá donde estaba Sirius estirado y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo sus piernas y poniéndolas sobre su regazo.

Sirius lo miró en silencio mientras dejaba ir el humo por la nariz.

—Donde quieras —dijo con desgana, su actitud le irritó momentáneamente.

—¿Tu dónde vas a dormir?

—En mi habitación, supongo.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí hasta que acomode otra habitación.

—¿Aquí? ¿En el sofá?

—Sí —dijo Remus con desgana. El desinterés de Sirius le sorprendió. Él había sido el que le había insistido en que se quedará a vivir con él, no entendía porque ahora se mostraba tan distante—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, Remus —contestó—. Claro que no estoy bien —encendió un segundo cigarrillo y alzando la varita y agitándola hizo aparecer desde la cocina un vaso de Whisky de Fuego, lo cogió en el aire y se lo llevó a los labios dándole un largo trago—. Te lo he dicho antes, es muy difícil para mi estar aquí de nuevo. Esta casa, la reunión, toda esa gente y los que ya no están…

Remus se acercó a él, le quitó el cigarrillo de entre los dedos y le dio un par de caladas.

—Para mi tampoco es fácil.

Sirius no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Remus siempre solía llevarle la contraría en casi todo. Desde que eran jóvenes les había costado mucho ponerse de acuerdo y normalmente Remus siempre tenía razón. Sirius esperaba otra contestación, esperaba que Remus siguiera contradiciéndole, haciéndole entender que las cosas ya no volverían a ser lo que eran. Pero esta vez no formuló la respuesta que él se esperaba, sino que le hizo saber que él se sentía igual, que lo entendía.

—Estamos en guerra y el Ministerio está en nuestra contra, a la Orden le cuesta ponerse de acuerdo, Harry está con gente a la que detesta cuando debería estar aquí contigo, tu tienes que estar aquí encerrado sin poder salir, has vuelto y eres inocente y llevo un tercio de mi vida pensando que mataste a Lily y a James… —Remus intentó serenarse dedicándose a darle rápidas caladas al cigarrillo que le había quitado a Sirius, pero nada parecía apaciguar el temblor de sus manos—. Claro que no es fácil para mi tampoco. Son muchas cosas que asimilar de repente, Sirius.

—Deberíamos dejar de compadecernos de nosotros mismos.

—Sí, deberíamos —dijo Remus, esta vez, más tranquilo—. Estoy harto de vivir en el pasado, dejemos las cosas del pasado donde deben estar…

—El pasado. Ya. Claro. Sí —decía con total incongruencia.

Aquello descolocó a Sirius, no supo con exactitud a que se estaba refiriendo Remus con aquello de "harto de vivir en el pasado". ¿A qué se refería? ¿A caso las cosas entre ellos estaban del todo muertas? ¿A caso la imagen de Sirius culpable había sido demasiado traumática como para poder olvidarla ahora? ¿Estaba muerto definitivamente todo lo que fuese que tuvieran cuando eran jóvenes? ¿Se negaba Remus a volver a intentar revivir lo que tuvieron en el pasado? La cabeza de Sirius era un hervidero de preguntas que se le antojaron demasiado bochornosas como para expresarlas en voz alta y tampoco tenía ganas de discutir con Remus.

—Me voy a dormir.

—¿Ya, tan pronto?

—Estoy cansado —se levantó de mala gana y caminó hacía la puerta en dirección a las escaleras—. Duerme hoy aquí y mañana buscamos una habitación, la limpiamos y podrás instalarte.

—Sirius…

—Buenas noches, Remus.


	4. Capítulo dos (II)

Habitación de los chicos de la torre de Gryffindor, octubre de 1973

\---

Despertó entre sudores fríos y calambres descontrolados, sentía un fuerte ardor en el pecho y las manos le temblaban nerviosas. Otra de sus pesadillas, oscuras y turbias pesadillas que acojonaban a Sirius Black noche si y noche también.

—Sirius… —Desde la cama de al lado Remus Lupin se incorporó en la oscuridad—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí… —mintió a duras penas—. S-Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Se oían los ronquidos de Peter y la respiración calmada de James. La habitación de los chicos estaba a oscuras, pero Remus cogió la varita y de su punta salió un sutil rayo de luz que le iluminó la cara. Sirius vio como las cicatrices de su rostro bailaban con el tintineo de la luz que emanaba de la varita y de como todo él se desdibujaba en un contorno imposible de claros y oscuros.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Llevas teniendo pesadillas desde hace más de dos semanas…

Sirius dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada abatido por el asfixiante recuerdo de aquella horrible pesadilla. El ardor en el pecho aun persistía, pero las manos le habían dejado de temblar.

—No puedo controlarlo, Remus… No sé como hacer que paren.

—¿Quieres un cigarrillo? —dijo Remus.

—Sí.

Sirius sabía de sobras que Remus era esa clase de personas que siempre saben que decir en cualquier situación. Ya por ese entonces Sirius sabía cuanto le importaba aquel larguirucho empollón, siempre cansado y con la enorme nariz metida siempre en algún libro. Ya por ese entonces —con solo catorce años y una reputación de todo menos honrosa en el colegió— Sirius sabía que los nervios que se le acumulaban en la boca del estómago cuando Remus andaba cerca eran algo peligroso, por lo que debía preocuparse de vez en cuando.

Sirius se metió en la cama de Remus y ambos compartieron un cigarrillo en silencio. Hablaban entre susurros, procurando no despertar a los demás. Se creó una armonía perfecta entre ellos dos, una intimidad diferente a la que Sirius conocía con James. Con él podría pasarse el día gastándose bromas, despeinándose el pelo, dándose empujones por los pasillos, fumando marihuana a escondidas y hablando de quidditch horas y horas. Con Remus era diferente, el tipo de intimidad que compartía con él era muy distinta. A Remus no le gastaba bromas, ellos dos preferían batallas dialécticas llenas de sarcasmo e ironia, no se daban empujones por los pasillos, ni hablaban de quidditch. Remus y Sirius compartían una intimidad callada, silenciosa, invisible pero tan fuerte como las rocas bajo tierra. Su intimidad iba más allá de una amistad fraternal, iba mucho más allá. Pero ellos aun no lo sabían.

—Remus… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

—¿Aquí, en mi cama? —Remus se quedó un tanto perplejo por su repentina pregunta.

El cigarrillo ya se había consumido.

—Da igual, no te preocupes —dijo Sirius—. Vuelvo a la mía.

Pero antes de que Sirius pusiera un píe en el suelo para volver a su cama, Remus lo agarró del brazo y lo retuvo.

—Quédate.

Y se quedó.


	5. Capítulo tres (I)

Las palabras de Remus retumbaban en su cabeza día y noche.

"Dejemos las cosas del pasado donde deben estar".

Durante los dos días siguientes, Remus y Sirius se mostraron muy distantes entre ellos. La conversación de la noche de la reunión había provocado en Sirius un repentino desinterés en recuperar lo que sea que hubieran tenido en el pasado. Una rabia incontrolable se colapsaba en su pecho pensando que Remus tenía el interés puesto en otra cosa y que había decidido abandonar su amor por Sirius en el pasado, donde debía estar. La rabia y la impotencia le carcomían por dentro, un nosequé inexplicable que no le permitía dormir por la noche. Volvía a sentirse como un adolescente que no aceptaba haberse enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos. Se sentía terriblemente impotente, desquiciado por no poder descifrar lo que pensaba el hombre que tenía delante la mayor parte del día.

—¿Que quieres para comer?

—Cualquier cosa —respondió Sirius tumbado boca abajo en el sofá del salón—. Pero no tengo mucha hambre.

Remus acaba de llegar a la casa. Había traído un par de maletas con las cosas que tenía en su antiguo apartamento. No había traído consigo más de lo esencialmente necesario. No acostumbraba a quedarse mucho en un mismo sitio debido al alto precio de los alquileres en Londres, así que sus pertenecías se reducían a dos maletas llenas de ropa y libros, más libros que ropa.

—No puedes estar así todo el día —dijo Remus mirándole desde la puerta de la cocina—. Ni si quiera te has cambiado de ropa…

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, así que no hace falta que me vista de gala —masculló—. Y tu me has visto en pijama más veces de las que recuerdo, así que no pasa nada si me quedo así todo el día.

—Eso ni si quiera es un pijama.

Sirius no se había molestado en ponerse la parte de arriba y como estaba boca abajo en el sofá, Remus solo podía verle la espalda. Las costillas se le marcaban incipientes y los tatuajes cubrían la mayor parte de su piel. Tinta negra, algunas cicatrices o golpes que habían curado mal.

En la mente de Remus apareció el Sirius que él recordaba, joven, esbelto y robusto, siempre rodeado de un aura majestuosa y desbordando energía por todos los poros de su piel. Pero el hombre que había allí tirado en el sofá no se parecía en nada al que aun existía en la imaginación de Remus. Estaba cansado, malherido, roto, estaba viejo y descuidado, tenía el pelo enmarañado y unos oscuros surcos alrededor de sus enormes ojos grises. Y a pesar de todo aquello, Remus se ruborizaba con solo pensar en que Sirius estaba delante suyo sin camiseta, como tantas otras veces. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía así, tan vulnerable, tan expuesto. Sólo unos pocos privilegiados habían llegado a conocer al hombre que había detrás de toda aquella falsa imagen que proyectaba. Sirius no era solo el gamberro con moto que se escapa por las noches para ir a Hogsmeade —como pensaban muchos en la escuela—, no. Sirius era mucho más que borracheras en la Sala Común, mucho más que el golpeador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, mucho más que aquel que se saltaba clases para infectar la Sala Común de Slytherin con bombas fétidas. Sirius era mucho más que todo eso. Remus admiraba cada una de las cosas que Sirius hacía, desde su forma de andar hasta la forma en la que gruñía entre dientes cuando algo no le gustaba, cuando estaba nervioso y sus ojos grises centelleaban, cuando se rascaba detrás de la oreja en un acto canino y salvaje, cuando estaba tranquilo y hablaba bajito para que solo él lo escuchara, cuando lo miraba y sentía que el mundo desaparecía. Y todo aquello que Remus había olvidado durante doce años, todo aquello que por miedo había decido atesorar en un rincón tan perdido de su mente que ni el mismo alcanzara a encontrar, todo eso ahora volvía a salir. Todos aquellos recuerdos llevaban demasiado tiempo controlados, manteniéndose a raya para que no dolieran, y ahora ya nada los retenía, salían y brotaban libres y Remus sentía que perdía el control.

Pero Sirius seguía manteniéndose distante y las cosas estaban más frías que nunca.

—¿Entonces entiendo que no quieres comer?

—No.

—Genial —Remus caminó hasta el centro de la estancia y miró a Sirius tumbado frente a él—. No entiendo porque me invitaste a quedarme aquí contigo si por lo visto mi presencia no es de tu agrado. Tenía un piso alquilado y le he dicho al casero que no voy a volver, pero te garantizo que me iría ahora mismo si pudiera.

—Pues muy bien —gruñó Sirius sin inmutarse—. Me da igual lo que hagas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Sirius? —exclamó exasperado—. ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como un crío, actuar como un adulto y hablar conmigo de lo que te pasa por esa loca cabeza tuya?

—¿Que qué me pasa a mi? ¡Que te pasa a ti! —ladró Sirius—. ¡No soy ningún crío, Remus! Me parece que no eres consciente de por lo que he pasado. ¡¿Crees que no me tomo las cosas enserio?! ¡¿Crees que las reuniones de la Orden me dan igual, que no me preocupa la guerra?! No eres el único que sufre —se había puesto en pie y le gritaba a la cara, no sabía de donde le salía toda aquella ira—. He pasado por cosas que tu nunca llegarás ni si quiera a imaginar, cosas horribles. Así que no vuelvas a decir que soy un crío, porque no tienes idea de lo que he vivido.

Antes de que Remus pudiera deshacerse torpemente el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y hablar, un fuerte estruendo los interrumpió proveniente del pasillo que conducía al vestíbulo. Sirius y Remus corrieron hasta el pasillo buscando señales de que había provocado aquel ruido agónico, pero —para desgracia de Sirius— no había sido algo, sino alguien.

—Hola, madre.

La mujer rugía desde dentro del cuadro. A Remus se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, sus gritos conseguían asustar a cualquiera y el agónico sonido se metía en su cabeza martilleándolo. La aguileña nariz parecía salir del cuadro y su mirada estaba tan viva que no parecía un retrato pintado sobre un lienzo, sino la más absoluta de las realidades. Era una mujer vieja y arrugada con unos enormes ojos grises, la mandíbula fuerte y el pelo negro azabache. Se parecía mucho a Sirius, pensó Remus. La misma expresión de locura se dibujaba en sus rostros cuando chillaban descontrolados, e incluso atisbó en los gestos de la mujer algún deje canino.

—¡TU, MALNACIDO! ¡TÚ NO ERES HIJO MÍO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR EN ESTA CASA?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PISAR EL SUELO SAGRADO DE LA CASA DE LOS BLACK, TRAIDOR?!

—Te lo dije, Remus —dijo Sirius—. Es un encanto de mujer —El repentino cambio de Sirius le alivió el ánimo. Hacía unos segundos le gritaba destilando rabia por los ojos y ahora le hablaba tan normal, como si nada hubiera pasado—. Te presentó a mi madre, Remus —continuó—. Walburga Black.

—¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, TRAIDOR!

—Madre, te presento a Remus Lupin —dijo Sirius—. Es un hombre lobo, estábamos liados y solíamos follar como bestias degeneradas en Hogwarts… —dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. Ahora he vuelto de Azkaban después de doce años preso y he dejado de interesarle…

—¿Pero qué…? —intentó decir Remus.

—Ah, y es mestizo —Sirius sonrió—. Tenía muchas ganas de presentártelo.

El retrato de la madre de Sirius soltó un grito tan voraz que hizo que Remus no pudiera volver a escuchar con claridad pasados unos segundos. Sus manos arañaban el lienzo como si quisiera salir del cuadro, su pelo recogido en un estricto peinado empezó a despeinarse y los mechones negros brotaban por todas partes, sus ojos estaban rojos y echaban coléricas chispas de odio. Gritaba y gritaba y maldecía a Sirius y arañaba el lienzo y volvía a maldecirle mientras gritaba con más y más fuerza y con un odio tan profundo que erizaba la piel.

—¡Sirius, hazla callar!

—¡MALNACIDO! ¡TRAIDOR! ¡NO ERES HIJO MÍO! ¿QUE HEMOS HECHO LA NOBLE CASA DE LOS BLACK PARA MERECER LA CONDENA DE HABER TENIDO UN BÁSTAGO COMO TU, DESDICHADO MALNACIDO!

—Madre, espero que te sientas muy orgullosa de mi porque quiero que sepas… —Sirius se acercó con descaro al cuadro—… que ahora soy el único heredero barón que queda vivo de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black —la anciana calló de golpe ante las palabras de su primogénito—. Y que el apellido Black morirá conmigo y esta sangre podrida, que desgraciadamente corre por mis venas, dejará de existir para siempre.

Y antes de que la mujer volviera a chillar, Sirius, aprovechando su cercanía al cuadro, se abalanzó sobre las cortinas, y agarrándolas con fuerza, las cerró. Remus le ayudó desde el otro lado y juntos cerraron el retrato y acto seguido los gritos cesaron. Lupin sintió que por fin podía volver a respirar, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración durante un buen rato. Miró a Sirius de soslayo, parecía abatido. La fuerza y determinación que había mostrado hacía unos segundos había desaparecido por completo. Remus pensó que se caería al suelo abatido, pero no lo hizo y recuperó la postura poco después.

—Ya la has conocido. ¿Contento? —y se giró y volvió al salón con las orejas caídas, cosa que solo Remus era capaz de apreciar—. Será mejor que no volvamos a gritar, avisaremos a los demás de que tengan cuidado cuando entren y pasen por el vestíbulo… No será la última vez que aparezca.

Remus caminó tras él y se dejó caer en una silla, algo traspuesto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿No me creías cuando hablaba de ella?

—Aun no se como debería reaccionar… —Remus tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo del salón—. No se que decirte primero; si responderte a todo lo que me has gritado hace un rato o a que tu madre ha conseguido hacer que me cague de miedo.

Sirius dejó ir una sonora y abrasadora carcajada, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

—De ver a mi madre me ha entrado un hambre voraz —dijo satisfecho, rascándose el bajo vientre con los delgados dedos—. ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Tus cambios de humor no dejan de sorprenderme con los años…

—Deberías estar acostumbrado, Lunático —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. Aunque imagino que te habrás olvidado de muchas cosas.

—No, no me he olvidado de nada, Canuto —enfatizó en cada una de las palabras que dijo.

—No esperaba menos de ti.

Sirius desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. Remus se quedó allí sentado esperando recuperar la compostura, recuperar el aliento y volver a razonar de manera lógica. Los gritos de Sirius le habían dolido demasiado, pero la repentina visita de su madre había aliviado su dolor y al mismo tiempo le habían provocado nauseas.

Sirius llegó con la comida y se sentaron a la mesa. Con un par de movimientos de varita los platos, cubiertos, servilletas y vasos estuvieron preparados. Empezaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Remus, bastante hastiado con todo lo que Sirius había dicho, habló.

—No quiero que me vuelvas a gritar como lo has hecho antes —dijo Remus levantando la vista del planto.

—Esta bien.

—Quiero que me digas lo que piensas de todo esto, pero quiero que me lo digas sin gritar —sentenció Remus con total serenidad—. Confió en que podrás hacerlo.

—Descuida —Sirius miraba su plato con el hocico torcido, aunque escuchaba a Remus sabiendo que tenía razón—. Pero no vuelvas a decir que soy un crío.

—Esta bien.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la estancia durante unos minutos.

—Y por cierto… —dijo Remus—. No he dudado ni por un momento que no te tomes las cosas enserio. Eres alguien esencial en la Orden y esa es una de las razones por las que están tan preocupados por que no salgas de aquí… Eres muy valioso, eres imprescindible.

Sirius lo miraba muy fijamente.

—No creo que…

—Pues claro que sí. Se preocupan por ti, Sirius —aseguró Remus—. Todos ellos.

—Ya, bueno.

—Lo digo muy enserio —Remus bebió un poco de agua y continuó—. Antes has dicho que no llegaría a entender nunca lo que has sufrido…

—No lo decía enserio, yo…

—Lo sé —le cortó Remus—. Pero quizás tengas parte de razón. Nunca entenderé todo lo que has llegado a sufrir. Yo perdí a mis amigos y creí que el hombre al que amaba era el culpable, pero tu, aparte de la pérdida de Lily y James, tuviste que soportar ser culpado por su muerte y encerrado.

—Y también tuve que soportar que el hombre al que amaba me creyera culpable de la muerte de nuestros mejores amigos —añadió Sirius.

Las miradas ardían.

—Sirius… ¿De verdad quieres que me quede aquí contigo? No creo que…

—¿No quieres estar conmigo? —Sirius mostró su debilidad abiertamente para sorpresa de Remus.

—Claro que quiero estar contigo, idiota —Remus aveces perdía la paciencia—. Siento que eres tu quien no me quieres aquí, y puedo entenderlo, después de tanto tiempo las cosas cambian… Puede que en su momento me quisieras a tu lado, pero que ahora ya no…

—¿Y tu me llamas crío a mi? ¿Te estás escuchando, Remus? —Sirius se puso en pie—. Yo fui quien te insistió en que te quedarás aquí conmigo, porque aquí es donde quiero que estés, Remus. Conmigo —Sirius siempre había sido fiel a sus convicciones—. El otro día me dijiste que dejáramos el pasado atrás, pero no quiero.

—Sirius, ya te lo dije… No será lo mismo.

—No perdemos nada intentándolo.

Sirius se abalanzó sobre la mesa, con un brusco movimiento de su brazo tiró al suelo todo lo que se interponía entre Remus y él. Los platos, la comida, los cubiertos y los vasos cayeron al suelo y se hicieron añicos. Trepó a la mesa, gateó hasta Remus y se abalanzó sobre él. Lupin lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y los dos amantes se encontraron en un beso desesperado. Estaban hambrientos, lo habían estado durante doce años. Hambrientos el uno del otro, querían devorarse, morderse, hacerse daño, chupar y lamer cada centímetro de sus pieles, rozarse y volver a hacerlo todo una y otra vez hasta que estuvieran tan saciados que no pudieran ni respirar. Sirius estaba sobre el cuerpo de Remus y había perdido la noción de su propia existencia, no sabía dónde, ni cómo, ni cuando, ni porqué habían acabado así. Pero lo importante era que estaban haciendo lo que habían estado deseando hacer desde el primer momento que se vieron en la Casa de los Gritos.


	6. Capítulo tres (II)

Jardines de Hogwarts, abril de 1975

\---

El aleteó de la snitch hacía vibrar los oídos de Sirius provocándole un cosquilleo en la nuca. Estaba relajado, tenía las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en el árbol junto al arroyo. James estaba a su lado haciendo volar la snitch, la dejaba ir y la volvía a coger, atrapándola entre los dedos. Aquella sutiliza de sus movimientos, veloces y elegantes, relajaba el espíritu de Sirius. El sol de la primavera radiaba sobre ellos y el agua del arroyo destellaba luminosa. La calidez del ambiente los embriagaba en lo que parecía un sueño de luz, paz y tranquilidad. Pocas veces los dos amigos se dejaban llevar por la calma y se relajaban, aceptando que el no hacer nada a veces podía ser beneficioso.

—Canuto —le llamó James.

Sirius salió de su soñoliento estado y se desperezó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa con Remus?

Sirius se tensó.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Me refiero a que siempre pagas con él tu maldito malhumor —dijo James muy tranquilo—. Y últimamente estás de malhumor con mucha frecuencia.

—No estoy de malhumor —ladró.

—Tío, a mi no me engañas —dijo con total tranquilidad—. Sé que tu madre te ha estado enviado cartas… Y lo que pasó estas navidades no fue fácil, así que no intentes engañarme porque no vas a poder.

—¿Y que tiene Remus que ver con todo esto?

—Pues que es en él donde descargas toda esa rabia que tienes dentro. ¿Por que?

—No lo sé, tío…

Sirius recordó la pelea de la noche anterior. Había recibido una carta de su madre en la que le recordaba que había sido desheredado y que no hacía falta que volviera por Grimmauld Place nunca más, pues no sería bien recibido. Al llegar a la Sala Común se encontró con Remus, que tenía la nariz metida entre un robusto libro y el pelo le brillaba dorado por el reflejo de las llamas que ardían en la chimenea. Fue directo hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Remus le habló, pero Sirius estaba a punto de estallar. Su sosegada tranquilidad le irritó tantísimo que no pudo evitar echarle en cara alguna tontería que ya no recordaba. Sirius no se dio cuenta mientras discutían que James y Peter estaban sentados en la mesa de al lado y los observaban atónitos. Sirius había dejado ir su carácter colérico para con Remus, que se defendía a duras penas.

—Eres muy duro con él —dijo James—. Pero luego lo tratas como si… Lo miras con devoción, lo proteges de cualquiera y siempre estás pendiente de él…

—¿Qué me intentas decir, Cornamenta? —Sirius estaba muy tenso.

—Nada. Sólo que a veces me sorprende tu comportamiento, tío —dijo—. A veces no entiendo como puedes ser tan cruel con él y a la vez mirarlo como lo miras. Es que te brillan los ojos, Canuto.

—Te has vuelto un romántico desde que Lily te presta un poco de atención… —se mofó Sirius, la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no quería seguir—. ¡Te brillan los ojos! —le imitó dramáticamente—. Que bonito, Jimmy… Voy a llorar.

—¿No puedes tomarte nada enserio? ¡Eres un crío! Estoy siendo sincero contigo y tu no dejas de bromear…

—Está bien… Vale, sí —Sirius miró el arroyo—. ¿Y qué si me brillan los ojos cuando lo miro?

—No pasa nada.

—Pues claro que no, es Remus —dijo Sirius sin mirar a su amigo.

—¿Entonces porqué lo tratas tan mal?

—Por que él siempre me perdona, tío —dijo—. Es mejor que yo en todos los sentidos y es incapaz de enfadarse conmigo y eso me enfada, me enfada mucho.

—No entiendo…

—Pues por que no merezco que alguien como él me preste su atención. No merezco que me perdone todas y cada una de las putas que le he hecho… Por eso me brillan los ojos, porque él es… Él es…

—Luego yo soy el romántico —James sonrió mientras escuchaba con atención a su amigo.

—Cállate —Sirius se incorporó y le sacudió el pelo a James con una mano—. Estoy intentando sincerarme, joder.

—¡No me despeines!

—Tu siempre estás despeinado, Cornamenta —ambos rieron a carcajadas—. Vamos a comer algo, va —Sirius se puso en pie—. Tengo un hambre que muero.

—Primero vas a ir a hablar con Remus y le pedirás perdón por como te comportaste ayer con él. Le explicarás porque estabas de malhumor y… —James siguió a Sirius y comenzaron a andar hacía el castillo a través del camino de tierra—. Y si quieres puedes explicarle por que te brillan los ojos cuando le miras.

—Le pediré perdón, pero no voy a decirle nada más.

—Deberías hacerlo.

—Tú preocúpate por Evans y déjame a Remus a mi —y volvió a removerle el pelo azabache con la mano

—¡CANUTO, YO TE MATO!

Y comenzaron a correr colina arriba hacía el castillo que se alzaba imponente sobre ellos.


	7. Capítulo cuatro (I)

Despertó de repente.

Sentía la respiración profunda de Remus acomodado en su pecho. Él aun dormía, así que no se movió demasiado para no despertarlo. Sus respiraciones se habían acompasado y calor del cuerpo de Remus sobre el suyo le revigorizaba el espíritu. Había despertado así mas mañanas de las que podía recordar, pero en aquella había algo especial, algo nuevo. El beso de la noche anterior había sellado un pacto entre aquellos dos hombres que simbolizaba la recuperación de su amor del pasado. Y aunque Remus se mostrará reacio por miedo a que nada fuera lo mismo, su cuerpo había actuado de una forma muy distinta. Sus besos, sus manos, el movimiento de sus caderas, cada roce, cada fricción, cada gemido, todo aquello significada algo muy distinto de lo que Remus pensaba sobre dejar el pasado atrás. Esa noche se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma a sus pasiones más oscuras. Sus animales interiores habían salido a la superficie y los habían conducido hacia la desesperada necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro. Doce años, doce largos años hambrientos, engañados, llenos de oscuridad y dolor que los había mantenido separados. Pero ahora habían vuelto a ser ellos mismos, porque solo cuando se tenían el uno al otro podían llegar ser quien debían ser, los que deberían haber sido si las vicisitudes del destino lo hubiesen permitido. Su cruel historia se había cobrado la felicidad de dos personas que no se merecían todo lo que les había pasado, sometidos bajo el yugo de la más absoluta desesperanza.

Y cuando Sirius fue consciente de que Remus estaba entre sus brazos, dormido, lánguido, sudoroso, desnudo, viejo y herido, se entristeció al pensar que su vida podría haber sido así. Que podría haber despertado con Remus en sus brazos cada día, que podría haber visto envejecer su piel, y que sin embargo, había estado encerrado en una celda de piedra negra y fría, culpado por un asesinato que no cometió perdiéndose una vida junto a Remus.

Apretó más su cuerpo contra su pecho y enseguida notó como Remus se desperezaba, alzaba la vista y se encontraba con los ojos de Sirius que lo miraban algo soñoliento.

—Buenos días.

—Hola —dijo Remus con una sonrisa relajada, los ojos aun le pesaban—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien —Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hora debe ser?

—No lo sé, pero no me importa —Sirius se movió con cuidado y besó a Remus, sus bocas aun estaban calientes—. Quiero quedarme en la cama todo el día.

—¿No quieres salir a dar un paseo? —Bromeó Remus con una lánguida sonrisa.

—¡Ja! Que gracioso te has despertado, Lupin —Sirius volvió a besarlo y acto seguido Remus se incorporó con pereza para tener a Sirius encerrado entre sus brazos bajo su cuerpo, todo estaba caliente—. Tu tampoco tienes muchas ganas de salir de la cama… ¿Me equivoco, Lunático?

—No muchas, la verdad.

—Así me gusta.

Sus dos cuerpos formaban un todo perfecto.

Se morían por abrazarse, estar juntos, besarse, morderse y descargar toda la rabia e impotencia que tenían dentro. Sirius sentía las manos de Remus por todo el cuerpo, las sábanas se habían caído a un lado y sus cuerpos componían una imagen de desnudez, piel y carne maltrecha y vieja igualmente hermosa.

—Has perfeccionado tu técnica, Lunático —dijo Sirius ahogando un gemido contra su boca—. No se que habrás estado haciendo todo este tiempo, pero… ¡Joder, Remus!

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que volvieron a despertarse. Entre orgasmo y orgasmo se quedaban dormidos con los cuerpos entrelazados, nudos de brazos y piernas entre sábanas húmedas de sudor y semen.

Sirius dejó a Remus en la cama y se levantó a por su cajetilla de tabaco. Sacó un cigarrillo, se lo llevó a los labios y lo encendió con agilidad. Se quedó de pie junto a la cama mirando el cuerpo dormido y desnudo de Remus. Le dio otra calada. Remus estaba en su cama, en SU cama de Grimmauld Place. Aquello hubiera sido imposible veinte años atrás, su madre nunca permitió que ningún amigo viniera a casa —ningún amigo de Gryffindor, por supuesto—. Y ahora, sin embargo, con Remus allí tumbado, desnudo y expuesto, sentía más libertad que en toda su vida. Estaba en su casa, donde se le había prohibido ser quien era, y ahora estaba siendo él mismo de todas las formas posibles.

Dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

Remus se dio la vuelta, aun dormía. Sirius, desde su posición, podía observar en su totalidad la desnudez de Remus, podía disfrutar de la visión de todo su cuerpo, allí tendido sobre su cama. Examinó con precisión cada centímetro de su piel mientras dejaba ir el humo por la boca. Las cicatrices siempre le habían vuelto loco, hubo un tiempo en que se dedicó a lamerlas una a una, preguntándose cual bailaría más bajo el tacto de su lengua y cual haría gemir más a Remus. Se ruborizó solo de recordarlo. La cicatriz en cuestión era aquella que bajaba desde su estómago hasta la línea que une el abdomen y la pierna derecha. Allí, justo en ese punto de unión había una cicatriz que se estremecía más que cualquier otra. Justo allí Sirius había puesto la boca más veces de las que podía recordar. Muchas de las noches más oscuras en Azkaban soñaba que con aquel lugar del cuerpo de Remus, con aquella curva entre su bajo vientre y la pierna derecha, donde estaba aquella cicatriz rosada que bailaba y se estremecía con cada uno de sus lametones.

El cigarrillo se consumió y se encendió otro.

Tenía un gran mordisco en el costado izquierdo, justo debajo del pecho. Sirius lo examinó mientras exhalaba el humo y recordó la noche en la que el perro tubo que mantener a raya al lobo. Una noche en sexto curso cuando el lobo quiso acercarse demasiado al pueblo y Sirius tubo que morderle para provocarle y que así cambiará de dirección. Remus estuvo en la enfermería una semana más de lo habitual por culpa de aquel mordisco que, por lo visto, nunca sanó del todo.

—¿Ya estás fumando?

Remus estaba despierto.

—Demasiadas emociones fuertes… Necesito recuperar la serenidad.

—¿Tu y serenidad en la misma frase? Hay algo que no me cuadra…

—Déjame intentarlo, Lunático —Sirius sonrió—. No me das tregua.

—Ya me conoces, soy un lobo que no se sacia con facilidad.

—Estás de muy buen humor, por lo que veo —Sirius volvió a meterse en la cama—. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo llamar a Kreacher y que nos prepare algo.

—¿Hay peligro de que nos envenene? —se mofó Remus.

—Puede… ¿Pero que es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

Se besaron largo y tendido —no tenían ninguna prisa—, hasta que Sirius se incorporó de un salto y se encaminó a la cocina canturreando. Poco rato después, Sirius apareció de nuevo en la habitación con una bandeja y comida para los dos. Estuvieron allí tumbados, desnudos entre sábanas húmedas, cigarrillos, humo y besos la mayor parte del día. No querían salir de allí, no querían romper aquella hermosa armonía que se había creado. Una mezcla entre presente y pasado, un equilibrio casi perfecto que los mantenía en un limbo temporal del que no querían salir.

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?

—Sí —contestó Remus—. Claro que sí.

—¿Y del último? —la voz de Sirius pareció romperse por un momento, pero no lo hizo.

—También.

—Yo no —dijo Sirius—. He estado intentando recordarlo durante años, pero no ha habido manera. No consigo acordarme.

—Fue tres semanas antes de la muerte de… Lily y James —dijo Remus arrastrando las palabras—. Antes de que empezarás a sospechar que yo era el espía. Antes de que te marcharás Merlín sabe donde.

—Remus… —Sirius bajó la vista—. Ya te dije que lo sentía. Fui un estúpido y lo lamento tanto. No hay día que no me arrepienta.

—Fue muy duro, yo… Por eso luego tubo tanto sentido que tu fueras el traidor, porque pensé que me habías culpado a mí para distraer a los demás.

—¿Llegaste a dudarlo? —preguntó Sirius.

—¿El que?

—¿Llegaste a dudar por un momento que todo lo que había pasado pudo ser una artimaña, una mentira y que yo fuese inocente?

—Lo pensé durante años, simplemente no podía creerlo —hizo una pausa—. Hasta que me resigne y lo acepte.

—Una de las cosas que más me han atormentado todos estos años es que tu me consideraras culpable. Eras lo único que me quedaba fuera de Azkaban… Tú y Harry, claro.

—No quiero pensar en eso.

—Está bien, pero lo siento —repitió Sirius—. Muchísimo.

Remus le sonrió y lo besó con fuerza, cogiendo su rostro entre las dos manos y acercándolo más a su boca.

¿Porque iban a perder tiempo discutiendo, cuando podían gastarlo en otras cosas? Se pasaron dos días sin salir de aquella habitación. Se olvidaron de todo lo que había fuera, se dedicaban exclusivamente el uno al otro deseosos y hambrientos. Demasiado tiempo malgastado, años y años de dolorosa condena sin poderse tener. Ya no. aquellos dos días fueron testigos de sus mas oscuros deseos, de sus más ocultos anhelos, habían estado reprimiendo esas ganas desde el día en el que se vieron en la Casa de los Gritos y tuvieron que abrazarse como hermanos, sin poder mostrar lo que realmente sentían.

Dos largos días en aquella habitación, dos largos días que fueron demasiado cortos. Dos días en la habitación de Sirius, tumbados en las mismas sábanas, entre las mismas paredes decoradas con guirnaldas doradas y grana, rodeados de trastos por el suelo y desorden, libros tirados, el baúl de Remus sin abrir y muchas bandejas de comida vacías. No dejaban entrar a Kreacher y tampoco recogían lo que ensuciaban. Lo preferían así, como dos adolescentes demasiado preocupados en desnudarse como para perder el tiempo recogiendo su desorden. Hablaban en susurros, aunque no hubiera nadie cerca, no salían de la cama, no se vestían y no se preocupaban por la suciedad. Estaban disfrutando de lo que fuera que habían estado reprimiendo todos esos años. Volvían a tenerse el uno al otro, nada más les importaba. Perdieron la cuenta de los besos, perdieron la cuenta de los gemidos. Solo estaban ellos y el resto del mundo desaparecía, no había nada más allá de aquella habitación sucia y desordenada, el mundo estaba desdibujado, no había formas, ni personas, ni guerra, ni peligros, nada.

—Está empezando a oler mal… —dijo Remus mientras ahogaba una pequeña risa contra el hombro de Sirius—. ¿Has visto cómo está el suelo? No hemos recogido las bandejas de comida desde ayer…

—Luego vendrá Kreacher a limpiarlo —dijo Sirius—. Pero tendremos que vestirnos y no quiero…

—Mañana viene Nymphadora a cenar… Tengo que hacer guardia. ¿Recuerdas?

—Se me había olvidado.

—Tendremos que recoger todo esto…

—Podemos hacerlo por la mañana.

—Podemos hacerlo por la mañana —reafirmó Remus.

—¿Cuándo es la próxima luna llena?

—En una semana —la sonrisa de Remus menguó—. Pero con la poción matalobos no tengo porque preocuparme. Puedo transformarme aquí dentro y mantener al lobo controlado.

—¿Ya no hay excursiones por el Bosque Prohibido?

—Ya no me salto las reglas, Canuto —sonrió Remus—. O al menos lo intento.

—Haciendo lo que haces con la lengua te saltas todas las reglas que se han escrito alguna vez en la historia de las reglas.

—Eres un caso perdido.

Solo ellos dos en aquella habitación. Risas, besos, gemidos. Nada más. No necesitaban nada más. Se mantenían en un perfecto equilibrio entre el pasado y el presente, un equilibrio en el que ellos dos eran felices, todo lo felices que podían ser después de una vida de amargo sufrimiento. Y aunque nada volviera a ser lo mismo, aunque nunca pudieran recuperar todo el tiempo que perdieron, podían robarle al destino algo de ese tiempo, o al menos, intentarlo. Revivir lo que estaba muerte era imposible, pero ellos dos no lo estaban y sus vidas aun tenían una oportunidad y debían aprovecharla. Por ahora.


	8. Capítulo cuatro (II)

Casa de los Potter, marzo de 1981

\---

La casa de los Potter estaba en silencio, solo los ronquidos de Harry sobre los brazos de Sirius inundaban la estancia. Lily y James estaban sentados en las sillas de madera junto a la mesa del comedor mientras Sirius balanceaba al dormido Harry entre sus brazos en el sofá. Había algo que los mantenía en silencio, una incomoda molestia, algo de lo que tenían que hablar, pero algo que dolía demasiado como para hablar de ello. Algo que estaba ahí, era palpable, pero que se negaban a pronunciar en voz alta.

—No —dijo Lily finalmente, con las manos apretadas sobre la mesa de madera—. Es imposible, me niego a creerlo.

—Pero, Lily… Si es cierto lo que Sirius dice… —continuó James frene a ella.

—Esto es una locura… No sé quien te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza, Sirius —inquirió Lily—. Pero me niego a creerlo

—Lily… —insistía su marido frente a ella.

—Estamos hablando de Remus, James —reafirmó Lily—. Vuestro mejor amigo, la persona con la que compartes la vida, Sirius —le miró con un dolor iracundo en la mirada—. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de él?

—¿Crees que esto es fácil para mi, Lily? —Sirius no gritó demasiado, no quería despertar a Harry—. ¿Crees que no me duele esto más a mi que ninguno de vosotros dos? Es vuestro amigo, pero es mi… Bueno da igual. Lo que sea. Yo le quiero muchísimo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás… Pasa mucho tiempo fuera, Lily… La última luna llena coincidió con el ataque del clan de Greyback al grupo de Aurores… Son demasiadas coincidencias.

—¡Estamos hablando de Remus!

—Lily, cielo… —James cogió sus manos por encima de la mesa y las rodeó con las suyas—. Estamos en peligro, Harry está en peligro.

—Es Remus… Él nunca nos traicionaría.

—Podría estar bajo alguna maldición, podrían haberle convencido de algo… —decía Sirius.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —exclamó Lily poniéndose de pie y encarándose con Sirius—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es Remus, Sirius! ¡Remus!

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Te lo repito, Lils… ¡Esto me duele mucho más a mi que a ti! —elevó la voz perdiendo el control y Harry comenzó a llorar. James se levantó y cogió a su hijo.

—Me lo llevo arriba… —dijo James subiendo las escaleras con Harry en brazos.

Cuando se marchó, Sirius y Lily volvieron al tema. Ambos se habían puesto de pie.

—Que hay un traidor en la Orden es evidente… Dumbledore lo ha confirmado —dijo Sirius.

—Pero no puede ser Remus, el nunca… El nunca nos traicionaría, estoy segura.

—Yo ya no estoy seguro de nada, Lils.

—¿Se lo has dicho a él? ¿Le has dicho que sospechas que podría ser el espía? —preguntó Lily entre sollozos.

—Si.

Y soltó un sollozo que estremeció a Sirius. Al ver la reacción de Lily llegó a pensar que quizás se podía haber equivocado hablando ese tema con Remus. Recordó como las lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas cuando se lo dijo, como se fue de casa cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco, de como el abrasador silencio se apresó de él después de que Remus se marchara con el corazón en un puño, sabiendo que el hombre al que amaba dudaba de él.

Solo cuando Sirius miró a Lily fue consciente de como Remus podría estar sintiéndose ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo has podido decírselo, Sirius?

—Tenía que decírselo, no podía callármelo más tiempo —se excusó.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—No lo sé… Discutimos y se fue.

—Oh, Merlín… —sus sollozos se hicieron más escalofriantes.

James bajó las escaleras, Harry se había quedado dormido en su cuna.

—James —Sirius miró a su amigo a directamente a los ojos—. Estáis en peligro… No podéis confiar en cualquiera…

—¡Remus no es cualquiera! —Lily estaba fuera de si.

—¡Cállate, Lily! —ladró Sirius—. Ya lo sé, pero la sola idea que os pueda pasar algo me atormenta día y noche. No me fío de nadie. Él vendrá a por vosotros, vendrá a por Harry ¡Joder! No podéis confiar en nadie.

—¿Y quien nos dice que podemos fiarnos de ti? —Lily había cruzado los brazos a la altura del pecho, miraba a Sirius con el blanco de los ojos rojo y con el verde de su iris más oscuro que nunca—. ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti y no en Remus?

—James sabe que jamás os traicionaría. Moriría por vosotros. Los dos lo sabéis.

—¿Y realmente crees que Remus no? —preguntó James con la voz algo rota—. Esto es muy duro, tío.

—Solo quiero que lo tengáis en cuenta —dijo Sirius—. Quiero que lo penséis bien. Ahora yo soy el guardián del encantamiento Fidelio, pero es demasiado evidente que sea yo… He pensando que quizás Peter sería una buena opción. Nadie sospechará de él, en todo caso, vendrán a por mi.

—No sé… —dijo Lily—. Confió mucho más en Remus…

—Lils, ya has oído a Sirius… Podría estar bajo algún maleficio o… O podría…

—No lo digas —Lily soltó la mano de su marido y lo miró duramente a los ojos—. Remus nunca nos traicionaría, James… ¡Abrid los ojos los dos! ¿Cómo podéis dudar de él? Os quiere muchísimo… Sirius, él…

—No me lo pongas más difícil, Lily —Sirius tenía el llanto aferrado a la garganta, saldría por su boca como un alarido en cualquier momento—. Sólo quería que lo supierais. Pensadlo con calma y volveré en unos días.

—Sirius… —Lily lo retuvo junto a la puerta antes de que se marchará—. Búscalo y dale una oportunidad de que se explique… Sirius, estamos hablando de Remus… Entra en razón.

—Lo siento, Lily —dijo solemnemente—. Ya no estamos en la escuela, esto no es un juego… No puedo confiar en nadie, ni si quiera en él.

—Pero si confías en Peter.

—Es demasiado inocente. Nadie sospechará de él como guardián. Es la mejor opción —caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió—. Pensadlo. Adiós.


	9. Capítulo cinco (I)

Limpiaron todo lo que habían ensuciado mientras sonaban los Beatles de fondo. Limpiaron la habitación y la dejaron más o menos decente, mientras Sirius canturreaba las canciones a todo pulmón.

—Me había olvidado de lo mal que cantas… —se burló Remus.

—"You know you twist so fine" —bramaba con la mano en el corazón mientras se acercaba a Remus insinuándose— "Come on and twist a little closer now".

Remus le puso la mano en el pecho y paró sus intenciones.

—Quieto, Black… Nymphadora está a punto de llegar…

—¿Y que importa?

—No quiero que nos vea en uno de tus ataques de lujuria desenfrenada… —dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

—¿Lujuria desenfrenada? ¿Yo? —Sirius se hizo el ofendido—. Habla el lobo insaciable.

—Eres incorregible, Canuto.

—Muchos han fracasado en el intento.

Volvían a ser ellos, con sus juegos de palabras, con sus tira y afloja, con esa tensión insaciable. Eran dos hombres viejos y desgastados, pero llenos de vida por haberse reencontrado.

Habían vuelto del olvido.

—Vamos a preparar la cena.

Bajaron a la cocina y —aun con los Beatles sonando por toda la casa— comenzaron a preparar la cena. No habían comido como era debido desde hacía unos días. Se habían encerrado en la habitación de Sirius y habían pasado los días entre sabanas húmedas, besos y gemidos, sin preocuparse demasiado por comer otra cosa que no fueran ellos mismos. Ahora debían volver a la normalidad, debían volver a comportarse como dos adultos maduros que podían estar dos horas seguidas sin desnudarse. Aunque después de haber estado tantos años sin poder saciar su hambre por el otro, y haberlo vuelto a probar y degustar sus manjares, era totalmente comprensible que les resultaba complicado controlarse entonces.

Estaban felices por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Remus lo notaba en como Sirius se movía, en cada palabra que salía de su boca, en esa sonrisa que se escondía en las comisuras de sus labios, en el brillo de sus ojos grises, que ahora parecían un poco menos apenados que antes. Esa felicidad contagiosa tan típica en él era todo lo que Remus necesitaba para ser feliz también. Siempre habían sido así, contagiándose los estados de animo el uno al otro. ¿Por que iban a cambiar ahora?

La chimenea tembló y de repente apareció Tonks tras una espesa llamarada verde.

—¡Que bien huele! —exclamó la chica con una gran sonrisa. Remus estaba en el comedor y la recibió—. ¿Que es eso que suena? ¡Los Beatles!

—Hola, Nymphadora —Remus la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Tonks —contestó ella con cortesía—. Solo Tonks.

—Pues si, Tonks —dijo Remus— son los Beatles. Sirius es un gran fan… Pero me temo que no les hace justa cuando los canta.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Esta acabando de preparar la cena… En seguida viene —Remus le ofreció una silla—. Siéntate si quieres, como si estuvieras en tu casa.

—Gracias —se sentó a su lado en la gran mesa del comedor. Habían encendido unas velas y lo habían limpiado todo un poco, ya no había polvo ni telarañas por todas las esquinas, aunque aun quedaba mucho por hacer—. ¿Algún plan para la guardia de esta noche?

—Aguantar despierto —sonrió el hombre. Llevaba varios días sin dormir, aunque no especificó porque—. Acabaré dormido en alguna esquina.

—¿No has dormido?

Remus se puso alerta.

—Sí, bueno… No mucho. Cuesta conciliar el sueño cuando Sirius se tira toda la noche cantando canciones de los Beatles —sonrió nervioso—. Esta mañana nos ha picado al timbre un tal Paul McCartney, estaba furioso.

Las carcajadas de Tonks le relajaron. El sonido de su voz y de su risa era como un analgésico para sus nervios. Aquella chica de pelo rosa chillón tenía algo que inquietaba al viejo Lupin. Serían sus ojos brillantes o su sonrisa sincera o quizás esa facilidad para hacerle reír.

—Si eres gracioso y todo.

El estómago le dio un vuelco.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido —sonrió.

—Hazlo —ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sirius apareció por la puerta de la cocina cargando una gran bandeja de plata.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —hizo sitio en la mesa y dejó la gran bandeja con la cena—. ¡A comer! —y se sentó frente a Remus y Tonks.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con total naturalidad. Con aquella chica cerca los momentos incómodos de largos silencios no existían, era imposible. Tonks parecía tener una palabra siempre en la punta de la lengua dispuesta a salir disparada, a veces, sin medir las consecuencias. El pelo iluminaba la estancia y su sonrisa brillaba con luz propia. La luz de las velas creaba sombras rosadas sobre las fracciones de su rostro, haciendo que su sonrisa pareciera —si cabe— más vivaz.

—Esta todo muy bueno, Sirius —dijo Tonks.

—No hace falta que le mientas —Remus sonrió—. Nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien cocinar…

La chica dejó ir una carcajada.

—¡No cocino mal! —le recriminó Sirius a Remus apuntándole con el tenedor—. He perdido práctica, eso es todo.

—¿Práctica? No has cocinado en tu vida, Canuto.

Tonks se sintió un poco intrusa en aquella conversación. Había una tensión invisible en aquella tonta discusión, era como si se hicieran el amor con la mirada, pensó la chica. Se ruborizó mientras los dos hombres seguían con su absurdo juego.

—Dinos, Nymphad… Digo, Tonks —Sirius se relajó y miró a la chica—. ¿Cómo has acabado en la Orden?

—Fue por Ojoloco, él era mi tutor en el programa de aurores —explicó—. Conocía a mis padres y un día en la oficina me escuchó insultando a un desgraciado del Ministerio por menospreciar a un compañero mestizo. Lo hechicé, Ojoloco me vio y me llamó a su despacho para que le diera explicaciones. Pensé que me echarían del programa, que mi carrera estaba acabada y todo eso —hizo una pausa—. ¡Pero no! Me habló con cautela… Bueno, toda la cautela que puede tener Moody —dejó ir una sinfónica carcajada—. Me dijo que conocía a mis padres, que habían sido de mucha ayuda en la Primera Guerra y si me interesaba venir a una reunión…

—¿Cuándo fue tu primera reunión?

—Hace unos cinco meses —dijo—. No había estado tan emocionada en toda mi vida, fue todo un honor que Moody me diera esa oportunidad.

—No debes ser mayor que nosotros cuando entramos en la Orden por aquel entonces… —se aventuró a decir Sirius—. ¿Cuantos tienes… 20, 21?

—Tengo 23 recién cumplidos —dijo la chica.

Remus se fijó en que la sonrisa llegaba antes a sus ojos que a sus labios.

—A mi encarcelaron a los 22 —dijo Sirius.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Remus rodó los ojos.

—Sirius Black… La felicidad en persona —dijo, intentando amenizar la incómoda situación—. ¿Por que no hablamos de otra cosa que no tenga que ver con Azkaban?

—Claro, Lunático… Disculpa…

Hasta Tonks se había quedado sin sus recurrentes temas de conversación. La luz de las velas había menguado y el brillante pelo de la chica no era tan brillante, pero seguía siendo de un rosa intenso.

Fue tan evidente para ella ver aquella tensión entre los dos hombres que tenía a su lado que se preguntó como era posible que contuvieran las ganas de besarse y tocarse que tenían. Lo veía en sus ojos, en cada mirada que se dedicaban el uno al otro. Era asombrosa la facilidad con la que alguien podría percatarse de lo que sus ojos escondían. Estaba convencida de que ni ellos mismos eran conscientes de lo obvios que llegaban a ser.

—¿Dónde duermes, Remus? —Tonks se giró y miró a los ojos al hombre que tenía a su derecha.

Sirius se atragantó con el vino.

—Hemos arreglado la antigua habitación del hermano de Sirius —mintió con toda la tranquilidad que Sirius había sido incapaz de transmitir—. La primera noche dormí en el salón, luego limpiamos y ordenamos un poco y ya pude instalarme arriba. En la habitación de Regulus —volvió a aclarar por si acaso.

Miente, pensó Tonks. Miente, aunque lo hace muy bien.

—Claro… —dijo la chica con suficiencia—. ¿Antes vivías en el Londres muggle, no?

—Sí… Cuesta encontrar un piso en el mundo mágico cuando llevas escrito en la frente hombre lobo.

—No entiendo porqué tanto prejuicio… Es una injusticia —continuó la chica—. No quiero comparar, no es lo mismo, pero a mi suelen juzgarme también por mi condición de metamorfomaga.

—Puedes convertirte en cualquier cosa que quieras ¿no? —preguntó Sirius.

—¡Claro! —afirmó mientras la punta de sus cabellos se encendía en un rosa más chillón—. En cualquiera y en cualquier cosa.

De repente su rostro comenzó a cambiar. Hizo una mueca y su pelo dejó de estar en punta y cayó sobre su rostro como una cascada. El rosa se oscureció mientras caía hasta convertirse en negro. Los ojos se le empequeñecieron y se aclararon, volviéndose grises. Las facciones se le afilaron y le comenzó a nacer barba de dos días y se le ensancharon las cejas. Frunció el ceño y allí estaba, sentando frente a él mismo, Sirius Black.

—¡JODER! —ladró de puro jubilo—. ¡Merlín, que pasada!

Remus, en cambio, se alejó un poco de la chica que acaba de convertirse en Sirius. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Quería controlar aquella extraña sensación que crecía en su pecho, pero fue incapaz. Se escapaba a su control. Nymphadora acaba de convertirse en Sirius, no encontró ninguna diferencia entre ella y el hombre que había dormido entre sus brazos las dos noches anteriores. Diferenciarles era algo terriblemente difícil, un arduo trabajo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Apartó la mirada de Tonks y miró a Sirius, al de verdad.

—El parecido es asombroso —dijo Remus con la comida a medio tragar, algo ensombrecido todavía por aquella extraña transformación, descolocado.

Tonks se sacudió y el Sirius falso desapareció dando paso al pelo chillón, la cara en forma de corazón y una nariz pequeña y respingona. Nymphadora volvía a ser ella misma, pero Remus era incapaz de volver a mirarla.

—Supongo que esto te facilitó las cosas en Hogwarts —Sirius parecía más animado que Lupin—. Si yo hubiera podido hacer eso, ni el mismísimo Dumbledore podría haberme parado los pies.

—Solía teatralizar un espectáculo increíble convirtiéndome en Snape en la Sala Común —explicó Tonks—. Estuvieron a punto de pillarme alguna vez, pero casi siempre me daba tiempo a volver a cambiar a mi forma normal.

—¡Que divertido! —exclamó Sirius —Sigo sin entender como ese payaso pudo llegar a profesor… El muy cabrón.

—Sirius…

—Bueno… —continuó la chica—. Tu eres un animago ¿no? ¡Eso es una pasada! Lo he consultado en los expedientes del Ministerio y no constas como tal. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Los ojos de Sirius brillaban con el fantasma de su pasado.

—Pura suerte… La mayor parte del tiempo estaba rodeado de magos mucho mejores que yo que me ayudaron en todas mis travesuras —miró a Remus, no quería entrar en detalles y le bastaba con que él le entendiera—. Mi mejor amigo y yo nos convertimos en animagos en el colegio para poder acompañar a Remus durante la luna llena.

—¡Increíble!

Remus lo miró con nostalgia. No pasó por alto el hecho de que no mencionara a Peter.

Acabaron con la comida de sus platos y se relajaron en sus asientos. Sirius estiró los brazos y se desperezó, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. El cansancio acumulado de varios días sin dormir le pesaba ahora sobre los párpados, que luchaban por no cerrarse.

—Que sueño tengo —dijo—. ¿No estás cansado, Lunático?

—Un poco, sí.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada, Tonks la percibió. Hagamos el amor aquí mismo, decía.

—Mas vale que no te duermas durante la guardia —dijo Tonks con una sonrisa, intentando olvidarse de la abrasadora manera que tenía Sirius de mirar a Remus—. No quiero quedarme sola ahí fuera.

—Fui prefecto en Hogwarts —se jactó Remus—. Tengo practica trasnochando por guardias nocturnas.

—Y también eras bastante gamberro —añadió Sirius—. Recuerdo un par de noches en Hogsmeade que…

—Nada de anécdotas de borracheras, Canuto —Remus sonrió—. Creo que ya has bebido demasiado por esta noche.

—Tengo que beber más de dos copas de vino para estar borracho, Lunático —dijo Sirius mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa, el sabor era amargo pero satisfactorio—. Ya me conoces, soy difícil de saciar.

Otra vez esa mirada.

Hagámoslo, aunque esté ella delante.

Tonks se sentía invisible.

—¿Te ayudamos a recoger? —preguntó la chica.

—No, no… ahora lo recojo yo. Le pediré ayuda a Kreacher y en un momento acabo —afirmó Sirius—. No os preocupéis… Podéis marcharos ya. Es tarde y Ojoloco se aparecerá aquí y me echará la bronca del siglo si os retengo más tiempo.

Tonks se puso en pie con una vitalidad abrumadora y efusiva. Remus la siguió, pero con sus lánguidas maneras, más despacio y calculando cada movimiento. Sirius lo miraba con tanta dedicación que hasta Tonks pudo apreciarlo. La chica se adelantó y caminó hasta el pasillo, dejando a Remus —que aun estaba levantándose de la silla— que se despidiera de su amigo. No quería aprovecharse de su hospitalidad y si no estaban preparados para despedirse como habían estado queriendo hacer toda la noche, ella no era nadie para juzgarles.

Remus y Sirius se quedaron solos en el comedor.

—¿Así que duermes en la habitación de mi hermano? —Sirius se acercó paulatinamente hasta él, rodeando la gran mesa de roble oscuro—. Vaya.

—Era mejor eso que no atragantarse con el vino, señor disimulado —Remus sonrió—. Es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido.

Hablaban en susurros.

—Voy a echarte de menos esta noche, Lunático —dijo Sirius.

—Solo es una noche. Volveré a primera hora.

—Pero estarás cansado…—ronroneó Sirius dejándose arrastrar hasta el cuerpo Lupin—…Y querrás dormir.

—Nunca estoy lo suficientemente cansado para estar contigo.

Fue un beso conciso y corto, algo rápido según Sirius. Pudo sentir la rapidez de ese beso el resto de la noche. Por eso, para poder concebir el sueño, tuvo que recorrer a recuerdos más ardientes. Algunos de las dos últimas noches y otros más antiguos, de aquel pasado borroso que aun era nítido si lo pensaba con desesperado ahínco.

Se separaron después de aquel corto beso porque escucharon un golpe proveniente del vestíbulo. Se encaminaron hasta allí y se encontraron con Tonks algo aturdida. Había tropezado con el paragüero con forma de pie de troll y, debido al estruendo, había despertado el retrato de su anciana madre que comenzó a chillar desesperada.

—¡TRAIDOR, MALNACIDO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, BÁSTAGO REPUGNANTE? ¡VEN AQUÍ PARA QUE PUEDA VERTE! ¡NO, NO VENGAS… FUERA DE ESTA CASA, ¡ASQUEROSO! —Deliraba la anciana de expresión huesuda y ojos grises encolerizados.

Remus y Sirius actuaron deprisa. Rodearon el cuadro y cerraron las cortinas que lo tapaban, callando los alaridos de odio que emergían de la boca arrugada de aquella anciana.

—Lo siento —musitó Tonks.

—Tranquila —dijo Sirius—. Era mi madre. Siempre es un placer que nos visite.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Remus a Tonks, que recogía con torpeza el paragüero.

—Sí, sí —respondió ella nerviosa—. Soy muy torpe, me cuesta coordinar los pies.

Remus se percató en que su tono de voz no era de lamentación por su defecto, sino de resignación. Era así y no podía evitarlo, no esperaba la aprobación de nadie. Aquella actitud, muy sutil y difícil de percibir, le alivió la pesadez causada por haber vuelto a oír los gritos de la madre de Sirius y sonrió en un acto reflejo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Caminaron sin hacer demasiado ruido hasta el vestíbulo, junto a la puerta de salida.

—Sirius, muchas gracias por la cena —dijo la chica—. Estaba todo delicioso.

—Puedes volver cuando quieras, Tonks —respondió con una sincera sonrisa—. Buena suerte esta noche —miró a Remus—. Tened cuidado.

Remus le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

Se despidieron con suficiencia y salieron a la calle. Sirius sintió como la puerta le daba en las narices al cerrarse, como si aquellos dos lo hubieran abandonado a propósito, como si Remus le hubiera dejado allí encerrado y no fuera a volver nunca. Y ahora se sentía terriblemente solo. La voz de su madre retumbaba en su cabeza, la soledad lo embriagaba y volvía a sentirse como se sintió estando solo en aquella cueva convertido en perro durante meses, humedad, soledad, desolación y abatimiento. Que Remus hubiera cerrado la puerta tras él y lo hubiera dejado allí dentro lo devolvió a la realidad, salió de la nube en la que había estado metido durante aquellos dos días con Remus y se dio cuenta de que le pesaban los años. Se miró las manos, estaban arrugadas, marchitas, las venas sobresalían más azules y oscuras, los músculos se le marcaban, delgados y frágiles, llenos de tinta negra bajo la piel.

La sensación era abrumadora, estaba solo.

Volvió al comedor caminando a duras penas. Se sirvió una copa de vino y se encendió un cigarrillo. Y cuando se lo acabó, volvió a llenarse la copa y volvió a encenderse otro cigarrillo. Estuvo un rato allí de pie mirando la chimenea. No recogió los bártulos de la cena sobre la mesa del comedor, ya lo haría Kreacher, pensó. Estaba demasiado abatido, se sentía demasiado frágil sin Remus.

—Va a ser una noche muy larga… —murmuró dejando ir el humo por la boca.

Ahora que habían dormido juntos después de no haberlo hecho durante tantos años, resultaba difícil volver a conciliar el sueño sin él. Lo intentó, pero no sin frustrarse hora tras hora. Se tumbo en su cama —la misma que habían compartido las últimas noches— e intentó despejar su mente. El alcohol embriagaba sus pensamientos y las manos le olían a tabaco. Y se quedó dormido a duras penas, después de dar vueltas y más vueltas entre las sábanas. Se quedó dormido con el amargo sabor en la boca de que Remus —por razones que ignoraba— lo había abandonado dentro de aquella anciana casa, oscura y llena de magia negra.

Llena de fantasmas que caminaban en silencio y lo arrastraban a la oscuridad.


	10. Capítulo cinco (II)

Londres, noviembre de 1983

\---

Era un pub cutre en el centro de la ciudad. Remus solía frecuentar aquel garito —como lo hubieran llamado James y Sirius— los fines de semana. Se dejaba caer por allí las frías noches de aquel invierno en Londres, más gris y lúgubre que cualquiera que hubiera vivido antes. Acaban de despedirlo de su trabajo en una librería muggle, dos calles más abajo del pub en el que se encontraba ahora. Bebía largos sorbos del baso Whisky que tenía entre los largos y huesudos dedos y, aun así, no sentía nada.

—¡Hola!

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero aquel chico se había sentado demasiado cerca. No sabía si el efecto del Whisky ya estaba haciendo su trabajo o si aquel chico y su mirada le acaba de provocar que el estómago subiera hasta su garganta. Por un momento creyó que era él.

—Hola —musitó Remus.

Tenía los ojos grises y el pelo negro. No era ni de largo tan guapo como él, ni tenía es mandíbula afilada y prominente, ni aquel porte aristocrático, ni su voz ruda y más parecida a un ladrido, ni las cejas perfectamente arqueadas, ni la nariz puntiaguda, ni sus labios, aquellos labios…

—¿Eres mudo?

—N…No —dijo Remus. El chico se acercó un poco más. Le dio otro trago al Whisky—. Me has recordado a alguien.

—Puedo recordarte a quien tu quieras —sonrió con picardía, pero no era ni de lejos tan picara como la que él era capaz de dibujar—. ¿Que bebes? ¿Puedo invitarte a algo?

—Claro —Remus se acabó el baso de un trago rápido—. Me llamo Remus.

No recordó el nombre de aquel chico de ojos grises. Supongo que no importa, pensó a la mañana siguiente.

Acabaron en el lavabo con los pantalones por los tobillos. Remus, que no volvió a mirar a los ojos a aquel chico, intentó encontrar en él lo que hacía tiempo que había perdido. Intentó recordar que era lo que se sentía, pero no lo encontró. Solo vacío, un negro vacío que nadie podría llenar. Por muchos chicos de ojos grises y sonrisa picara que le bajaran los pantalones en el lavabo de un pub de mala muerte y juguetearan con su polla, nunca conseguiría encontrar lo que andaba tan desesperadamente buscando.

Salió del pub tarde. La fría noche cayó sobre su cuerpo como un martillo cuando salió a la calle. Aun sentía el ardor de los labios de aquel chico sin nombre sobre su piel y también del chico de la noche anterior y de la noche anterior a esa. Su instinto primitivo actuaba por él cuando se paseaba por los pubs de Londres y pedía un Whisky tras otro. Una naturaleza interior que creyó inexistente y que, sin embargo, ahora tenía el control de su cuerpo porque su corazón había dejado de funcionar.

—No te había visto nunca por aquí —le dijo el chico después de acomodarse el pelo y salir a trompicones del lavabo de hombres—. Me acordaría de tu cara.

—Vengo muy poco.

—¿Volveré a verte?

—Puede.

Mintió. Solía hacerlo frecuentemente. Ya nada le importaba lo suficiente, ni si quiera el mismo.

Se alojaba en una pensión sucia y roñosa en el callejón Knocturn. No había encontrado nada mejor después de que sus antiguos caseros lo echaran por no pagar el alquiler. Se negaba rotundamente a dormir en la calle y lo único a lo que podía aspirar era un piso de maleantes en ese callejón.

—¡Eh, tú! —le gritó el casero desde el umbral de su casa. Era un edificio es varios pisos, el casero —un hombre delgado y calvo con un frondoso y negro bigote— vivía en el primer piso, Remus en el segundo—. Me debes este mes, son 25 galeones. Tienes hasta el martes.

Su voz era como un gruñido poco amistoso. Le hablaba desde el umbral y tenía medio cuerpo oculto tras la roñosa puerta, tras la cual se oían unos extraños sonidos.

—El martes —reafirmó Remus con desgana mientras seguía subiendo por las escaleras llenas de mugre—. El martes los tendrás.

No sabía de donde los iba a sacar, pero ya se buscarían la vida.

Llegó al segundo piso y abrió la chirriante puerta. No se había molestado en sacar sus pocas pertenecías del baúl. La estancia se reducía a cuatro paredes un poco inclinadas, una ventana y una cama individual en medio de la habitación. Se había encargado personalmente de limpiarla a fondo antes de instalarse, era un pobre desgraciado sin un puto galeón, pero seguía teniendo unos mínimos de decencia.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que la puerta no se abría del todo, algo la estaba bloqueando. Un ejemplar de El Profeta estaba postrado entre la puerta y el suelo. Remus se agachó y lo cogió con las dos manos. Lo primero que vio después de cerrar finalmente la puerta con el pie fue el gran titular de la primera página. Letras grabadas a fuego que le provocaron temblores en las piernas. Se sintió débil, maleado, le faltaba el aire.

"Hoy se cumplen dos años del encarcelamiento del célebre asesino en serie Sirius Black".

Dos años, dos largos e interminables años y todavía le dolía pensar en él. En aquel extraño que creyó conocer y al que creyó amar. Todavía era imposible creer que todo aquello fuera real, que hubiera hecho lo que hizo, que mató a… No sabía ni como pronunciar sus nombres sin que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y la rabia le colapsara las entrañas.

Se sentó en la cama y quemó el ejemplar de El Profeta con un movimiento de varita y el sutil susurro de un hechizó.

Sacó de su baúl una botella de Whisky de Fuego, se sirvió un baso y comenzó a beber. No hacía desaparecer el dolor, pero después de cinco copas ya no se acordaba ni de su propio nombre.

Un alivio rápido a un mal incurable.


End file.
